A new start
by byproducts
Summary: Rogue wants to get away for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Don't own

She'd left. Just like that. No real plan on where, just away. Rogue grabed her bag off the bench she was sitting on and headed towards the bus terminal. She didn't have a lot of money but she had enough give her self a new start.

Logan was the only one at the moment who knew she was gone. He'd been understanding. He knew what it was like to need to get away. She was sure he knew why also but he had keep quite about it. All he asked was an update on how she was once and a while. Otherwise he'd come after her. He was like the father she never had. The only person she was sure she loved.

Rogue looked up at the bus schedule. "Where to..." She thought. She wanted to go south. Towards home, but not there. She knew she couldn't do that. She looked up once more and smiled. She walked towards the ticket sation and said "One way to New Orleans please"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own

**A/N I'm not going to be doing accents. I would just make a mess of it and we all know what our leads sound like so no worries there. **

"What was I thinking" Rogue muttered to herself as she exited the bus. "Did I come here to see him?" She thought. I had been over a year since she had seen him. Remy Lebeau prince of thieves. She couldn't decide if she wanted to ever see him again or not.

She sighed. "That's a lie I do want to see him again." She thought. "That still doesn't make this a good idea. She hitched up her bag and headed out into the street.

"First things First" She thought. "I need to find a place to sleep." So she headed towards the French Quarter.

After finding a hostel to stay in, Rouge headed out to find something to eat. As she walked she came across a cafe not to far from the hostel. In the window there was a sign saying "help wanted". Rogue chucked. "Isn't that just fate." She thought.

As she walked in a woman with long brown tresses called out. "You can sit anywhere hon." Rogue chose a seat towards the front near the window. As she sat the brown haired women came over and handed her a menu. "Hi my names Wendi, Can I get you something to drink." She said.

"Yeah." Said Rogue. "A sweet tea. Also are you still hiring?"

The girl blinked "You want the job?"

"I was interested yeah."

"Have you waitressed before."

"Yes."

"Holy crap hang on." And the girl ran off.

An Moment later a tall woman with frizzy red hair came out from the kitchen. "What's your name?"

"Anna" Rogue replied

"You over 18."

"Yes."

"You do drugs?"

"No." Rogue said taken aback.

"You can work long hours."

"Sure."

The women pursed her lips. "Okay interview over your hired. Come in tomorrow and we will get ya started." With that the women turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Rogue stared at the woman's retreating back. "What just happen?" Rogue wondered. Just then Wendi skipped over with her sweet tea. "Oh my goodness." Wendi squealed "I'm so happy It's just been me, Kate and Ashley since Lilly and James eloped and went to Las Vegas."

"That how she always hire people?" Rogue wondered aloud.

"Sherry? Yeah says she gets feeling about people, you get used to it. Shes turned a whole bunch down because they didn't feel right. Anyway come in tomorrow afternoon and I'll be here get ya started. Decided what you wanna eat yet?" Rogue stared up at the young woman. "I um yeah BLT would be great." "Okay hon." With that she turned away from the table.

Rogue sat back in her chair bemused. She wasn't sure what had just happened. "Well guess I'm staying." She smiled to herself shaking her head.

After finishing her food she headed back to her room at the hostel. As she sat down on her bed she mused over calling Logan. She had promised to call but not how often. She barely been gone two days but by now the rest must know she was gone from the Institute. She wasn't sure how to tell Logan where she had ended up. She had a feeling he wouldn't be happy. And she had no way to explain what she was thinking. "I'll just wait a until I figure out what to say." She decided. With that she pulled out a book she brought and settled down on the bed to read.

The next afternoon she headed back to the cafe. Wendi waved at her when she walked in. Be with you in a sec!" After finished refilling coffee for an older gentleman at the counter. She walked over.

"Hi!" Wendi said as she reached Rogue. "Come on I'll bring you back to Sherry to fill out the paper work. After you're done with her you're mine!" She laughed.

Rogue couldn't help but smile back at her. She followed her behind the counter and through the kitchen. A rather large man stood over the oven. "Turkey sandwich is up. Grilled veggie be done in a sec." He said the without turning."

"Thanks Marv. I'll grab them on the way back through." Wendi replied. She turned towards Rogue "This is Marv he does the cooking. He a big teddy bear! We love him to death around here. Marv this Anna our new waitress"

Marv waved his spatula in Rogues direction as they passed by. The continued until they came to a open door towards the back. Rogue saw the red headed women from the day before sitting at a desk inside a small office yelling at a computer screen.

"Sherry? Anna is here." Wendi turned towards Rogue and smiled. "See you out there later."

Sherry without looking up at Rogue. "Have a seat." She pointed to a folding chair in front of the desk. As Rogue sat down Sherry turned away from the computer. "The damn thing stolen my order info and won't give it back." She said pointing at the computer.

Rogue laughed. "May I?" Rogue asked. Sherry shrugged. And Rogue got up from the chair, going around the desk. She looked at the screen. Then she pushed a few buttons on the keyboard and up popped the order list.

"Well now how about that." Sherry laughed "I think I'm gonna like you." Rogue smiled back and went back to the chair.

"You running from the law?" Sherry asked. Rogues head shot up. "Excuse me?" Rogue replied stunned. "Your running something. Is it the law?" "I, no I" Rogue shook her head to clear the confusion. "I'm not running from the law."

"Well what is it then." Sherry said shooting Rogue a pointed look. Rogue sighed. "No its not the law, I swear. I guess you could say I'm running from my family but "running" isn't quite the right word."

"Alright along as there's no trouble coming after you." Sherry said. "I got a good feeling about you though. So anyhow gonna have ya fill out some paper work and then we will put ya with Wendi to get trained up. Were open for lunch, dinner and late nights. I don't do mornings. We serve mostly sandwiches and soups. We do cakes and pies also. As for dress I provide your shirts and apron. You can wear khaki shorts or pants and white tennis shoes. Don't care what kind."

Rogue remembered when shorts and tee shirts weren't an option for her. Having control over her powers was wonderful. She just wished it hadn't come with such a price.

Sherry voice broke through her thoughts. "As for your hair, is the white is natural isn't it."

"Yes" Rogue replied as she steeled herself. She knew this part could mess up the chance for employment. But she didn't want to lie.

"You a mutant?" Sherry inquired.

"Yes" Rogue replied.

"Don't worry, That don't bother me none." Sherry said. Seeing the look on Rogues face. Rogue sighed in relief. "We don't worry about things like that here. You finish that paper work and we will get you started."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own

Rogue was leaning against the counter talking to one of the regulars. It had been two months since she had impulsively came to New Orleans, but it seemed to be going well. About a week after starting at the Cafe, Shelly had caught her looking at apartment adds in the paper and had taking it upon her self to find Rogue a studio apartment a couple blocks away above a small resale shop.

The first call to Logan had gone okay. Rogue had made it shortly after securing the apartment. When she called the Institute, she had been lucky enough to have Logan answer.

"Hey Stripes." Logan said "Hows the trip?"

"Good. I got a place to stay and a job." Rogue replied

"You safe?"

"Yes Logan. I am a big girl. How is everyone?"

"Half pint and Elf are sad you left without a goodbye."

Rogue sighed. "Tell them I'm sorry. I just knew if I talked to them. I wouldn't have been able to go. And I really just couldn't be there anymore. Not after everything that happened. I just didn't feel welcome anymore."

"I know kid. Cyke wanted to go after you, but I shot that down. You come back when your ready. You gotta keep in touch though so we know your safe."

"I will Logan, I promise." Rogue sighed again as she hung up.

"Anna" Rogue came out of her reverie and turned towards the voice. Kate a pretty blonde stood behind her.

" What's up Kate." Rogue replied

"Do you think you could take my shift tomorrow and I'll take Wednesday for you, My Dad is wants to take me to dinner to meet his girlfriend."

"Does that mean I would have to work with Ashley?"

"Yes I'm sorry I know you don't see eye to eye with her. Please I really need to do this for my dad. I have been putting it off and I promised I would be there this time.

Rogue frowned. She really didn't wanna work tomorrow especially with Ashley. But Kate never asked for favors unless she couldn't find another way. "Fine I'll do it, but you have to make me those white chocolate brownies as a thank you for my suffering through a night with Ashley."

"Oh thank you Anna." Kate said as she jumped over to hug Rogue.

"No problem." Rogue replied as she wiggled away from Kate. She still wasn't comfortable at being touched. And hugs still weren't high on the list of her favorite things. "Have a good time tomorrow. I'm gonna head out I'll see you Friday."

"Thanks again Anna. I'll bring you those brownies then." Kate said leaving the counter to go take care of a customer.

Rogue walked out of the cafe and headed towards her loft apartment. A least taking tomorrow for Kate would give her two days off in a row. She just had to figure out what to do with herself. Rogue looked at her watch is was almost nine pm and she was suppose to meet Wendi at the bar at nine thirty. She really wasn't in the mood to go out. But Wendi had cornered her and now she was stuck. Wendi would just come get her if she didn't show up.

After getting home Rogue dug in her closet until she found some cleanish blue jeans and a black halter top. Wendi would say she wasn't even trying. But men weren't high on her list either. Well not all men. Rogues thoughts turned towards Gambit as she hopped in the shower.

She had been in town two months and never run into him. Granted it was a large city. But she couldn't help but hope she would. "Told you, you liked him." A voice called out in her head.

"Quit it Carol." Rogue replied to the voice

"I've been quiet all day."

"I know I'm sorry. I just think it's better that I don't see him. I mean what would I even say to him? I jumped on a bus and came here on a whim and now I've got a job and an apartment, so I'm staying, Oh and by the way you where what I was thinking about when I made the decision."

"Sure why not. I've seen your memories of him. I think there was attraction on his end."

"Yeah attraction maybe. But that doesn't mean he won't think I'm crazy for following him down here. I'm mean I barley know him. And Haven't seen him in over a year. Who knows if he even stayed here. He doesn't get along with his dad and he left before."

Rogue shut off the shower and got dressed. Checking the time she realized she needed to head out to be to the bar on time. "Try to have fun tonight Rogue. You need to get out more." Carol said.

"Okay I will try." Rogue replied. All Rogue could think about was how Carol couldn't go out and have fun anymore and It was all her fault.

"Stop blaming yourself Rogue." Carol demanded. "It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you, now go out, have fun and don't think about me or the institute or Gambit."

"Okay I will, Thanks Carol." Squaring her shoulders Rogue headed out the door. As she reached the bar she took a deep breath and walked in. The noise level was just below intolerable. There were pool tables to her right as she walked and a long bar counter to the left. As she headed towards the back she could she Wendi sitting a table with a couple of guys. "Crap." Rogue thought to herself. "Should of known this wasn't gonna be girls night out like she said."

As Rogue neared the table Wendi looked up. "Hey Anna you made it. This is Jake and Bryan they were keeping me company till you got here."

"Uh huh" Rogue replied. She sat down in an empty chair in at the table. "Can I get you something to drink sweetheart?" Bryan a blonde broad shouldered man leered at her. "No I'll take care of my self thanks." With that she got back up and headed up to the bar.

After ordering she felt someone come up behind her and turned to see Wendi behind her. After giving her a pointed look Rogue said. "Girls night huh." "I know I'm sorry but they were so nice and they are both good looking guys."

"They look like they just came for a frat meeting. Sorry but frat boys are not my thing." Rogue said turning to grab her beer.

"What is your thing Anna! Just give them a chance. How bout we play pool with them, you can skin them. And then we get on to girls night. Please!"

"Arg Fine just one game though."

"Yay come on they said they would meet us by the pool table."

"They better not get grabby."

One game ended up into two then three. Wendi was hitting it off with Jake and was running her hands though his dark hair. On the other hand Rogue was trying to keep Bryan at bay. "So." Bryan leered "How about we get out of here."

"As nice as that offer is I'm gonna have to decline." Rogue replied.

"Come on you know you like what you see, there is no need to play hard to get. Your friend is clearly leaving with mine so why don't we follow their lead."

"How about never gonna happen asshole."

Bryan leaned over and grabbed Rogues arm "Come on baby I can make it worth your while."

Just as Rogue was about to reply a hand shot out and hit Bryan in the jaw. Rogue turned around saying "Thanks but I can take care of myself." Only to see a very familiar figure standing behind her.

"Remy know that cherie."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own

"Crap crap crap crap." Rogue repeated in her head. "Ha ha ha I need some popcorn." Carol Laughed in Rogues head. "Shut up Carol." Rogue seethed at the voice in her head.

As the laughing in her head subsided Rogue looked up at the tall man in front of her. His hair was longer than the last time she saw him almost reaching his shoulders. And his eyes were covered with his sunglasses.

"Hello Remy. Fancy meeting you here." Rogue said trying to keep her voice even.

Remy smirked down at Rogue. "Had it really been a year since he had seen her last?" Remy wondered to himself. He had seen her once every few months since she had help him save his father three years ago. He would always find reason to show up and bug her in Bayville. But she had shut him out completely after she had her accident involving Carol Danvers over a year ago. He had tried to be there for her, much to Logan's ire. But she had shut him and everyone else out.

"Anna are you okay." Wendi screeched bounding over. "I'm fine Wendi." Rogue said turning away from Remy. "I could have taken care of myself with out this swamp rat stepping in."

"Aw Cherie you wound Remy." Remy said putting his had over his heart. "I'm not your Cherie." Rogue snapped back.

Wendi looked between the tall man and her friend. "Do you know him Anna?"

"Unfortunately" Rogue answered. "Wendi can we go now, This place has lost its appeal."

"Um well Jake and I were gonna head out and get some food, you should come with." Wendi smiled pleadingly.

"Do you even know what girls night is, Wendi, plus I really don't wanna hang around a guy who makes friends like that." Rogue replied pointing at Bryan laying on the floor.

Remy who had been watching the exchange spoke up. "Cheire why don't I take you to get something to eat, we can catch up a bit.

Rogue eyed Remy wearily. "Fine. Lets go."

Wendi's mouth dropped. "Anna leaving with a super sexy random guy. This is crazy." Thought Wendi. "Are you sure, Do you guys wanna come with us?" Wendi asked Rouge.

"No its fine, now you and Jake can go strait to your apartment." Rogue said with a smirk.

"Ha ha your hilarious Anna." With that Wendi grabbed Rogue in a hug and bounded away.

"Come on Swamp Rat, I'm guessing you have some questions." Rogue sighed.

"Remy does Cherie, Remy does." Remy said following Rogue out the door.

After getting settled in a booth at a diner. Remy broke the silence. "You can touch."

"I yeah, I can for about six months. Carol, the professor and I worked on it together. It was me that was stopping it from happening and my fear of my powers."

"I see. Were you gonna tell me." Remy asked.

"I'm here ain't I." Rogue looked away. "I didn't know where you went after I told you to leave, I was so upset about what Mystique made me do to Carol. I just couldn't face anyone."

"I would have stayed if you had let me. Regardless about Logan and the others not trusting me,"

"You had your own problems with your dad angry at you for not marrying Bella Donna. Did you ever get that sorted out? And anyway I mean we barely knew each other. And you would just show up annoy Logan by sneaking into the grounds and then bail when he caught you. You confused me."

Remy sat back in his chair trying to get his thoughts in order before he spoke. "They know that I will never marry Bella and that Bella has no interest in me. And I thought we getting to know each other. I don't see what Logan was so mad about I wasn't working for Magneto and I wasn't tying to kidnap you again. I just wanted to see you. What's to be confused about."

Rogue mulled over this he really hadn't answered anything, again. He always did this giving an answer to the question with out actually telling you anything. "If your not gonna talk to me maybe I should go. I do have to work tomorrow."

"You have a job here? Does that mean your staying in town?"

"I've been here two months."

"Really now. Funny that you came just after I left town for a job."

"I thought your were done doing jobs for the thieves."

Remy shrugged. "Your never really done with them. Did you come here to find me?"

It was Rogues turn to shrug. "I'm not really sure. It was a whim. But I didn't stay for you. Not everything is about you."

"Sure its not." Remy said while smirking.

"Your crazy." Rogue sighed. "I did miss you, just a little though. Don't let your ego get any bigger swamp rat. I just needed to get away from everything. Everyone was so wary of me after what happen. I couldn't even step in a room with out everyone avoiding me or flocking to me to ask if I was okay or needed anything. Everything was one extreme or another."

"Did you every find out why Mystique forced you to absorb Carol?"

"Yes she said that Destiny told her that something is gonna happen and that absorbing Carol was the only way I was going to survive. But that's all I know."

"Is Carol still in there." Remy inquired.

"Yes the professor hasn't found away to put her back in her own body, if there is a way." Rogue finished the last of her drink in front of her and said. "I should get going I have some stuff to do before work tomorrow. So I need to get some sleep."

"Can I take you home?" Remy asked

"I'm not sure I want you to know where I live swamp rat."

"Remy can find out on his own you know."

"You gonna start stalking me again?"

"Remy didn't stalk you, Remy watched over you to make sure you were okay."

"Ah of course. Fine take me home."

"As you wish Cherie."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she followed him out the door. They got on his motorcycle and arrived at her apartment a few minutes later. They got off the bike and Remy said "When do you get off work tomorrow?"

"Late." Rogue replied.

"You gonna tell me where you work."

"Nope I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Ah Cherie you wound this old Cajun."

"You'll live it wasn't a mortal wound."

Remy smirked. "Good night Cherie." He took her bare hand and kissed it.

Rogued shivered as she yanked her hand away. "Hands to yourself swamp rat." And with that Rogue turned and walked up the stairs to her apartment.

Inside Rogue listened to Remy take off on his bike. Smiling she walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed.

"No you don't like him at all." Carol said dripping with sarcasm.

"Good night Carol." Rouge replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own

**A/N Sorry on the lateness of this one. I got a little writers block but I seem to be back on track.**

Remy drove up to his apartment. As he walked into it his mind stayed focused on Rogue. She was back in his life. Now he had to make sure she stayed there this time.

After saving his father she had left and gone back to the X Men. And then had had to face Apocalypse. He had wanted to be there, But had been stuck in New Orleans trying to get out of an arranged marriage. By the time he had gotten away the fight was over and there was nothing he could do to help. That was the first time he came to Bayville after taking Rogue to New Orleans. He watched her for a couple of days before approaching her.

She was alone down town when he decided to make his move. He waited around a corner for her and when she turned there he spoke. "Bonjour ma Chere."

"Gambit what are you doing here?" Rogue replied shocked.

"Remy came to check on you chere."

"You came to check on me" Rogue said slowly. "Why now we could have used you a month ago when we were up against Apocalypse."

"I'm sorry Rogue I tried to get there but by the time I did you had already defeated him."

"Whatever Gambit I don't care." Rogue said turning away.

"Rogue wait.." Remy said grabbing her arm.

"No. Let go."

Reluctantly Remy let go. And watched Rogue storm off. "Well that went well." He thought to himself. Remy left town after that for a job and came back a few months later to try again. He just couldn't get her off his mind.

He watched Rogue coming out of school with a smile, he know from watching her it was her last day ever. She would graduated on Saturday. "Congratulations chere." Remy said coming up behind her as she walked away from the school. "You stalking me again swamp rat?" Rogue replied.

"Stalking is such a harsh word ma chere. Remy just watching out for you."

"I'm not your chere and it is stalking." Rogue snapped back.

Remy smirked at her and pulled a flower out from behind his back. "Congratulations chere."

Remy repeated handing her the flowers and turned and walked away. Leaving a shocked and confused Rogue behind him.

Another few months down the road. Remy showed up in Bayville again. This time he found her working at a diner in town. " Bonjour chere."

"Gambit! Geez are you gonna keep showing up every couple months and bug me." Rogue replied annoyed.

"How else is Remy suppose to check up on his chere."

"I'm not your chere." Rogue snapped.

"What are you doing here." Remy said ignoring her statement.

"Working what does it look like."

Remy chuckled. "Oh chere Remy can see that. I mean why are you working. Don't they take care of you at the Institute."

Rogue gave him a pointed look. "I wanted to take care of myself.."

"Remy can respect that."

"I'm gald you I have your approval swamp rat." Rogue said sarcasticly.

"Remy knew you cared what he thought." Remy replied.

Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "I need to get back to work Cajun."

Remy took her gloved hand a kissed it. "See you soon chere." And headed for the door. Turning as he went out he saw a small smile grace Rogues lips. "I'm breaking down those walls." Remy thought happily.

Another couple of months later Remy found himself in Bayville once again. He watched Rogue walk through the park and sit on a bench. It far to cold to be out like this. Sitting on the bench alone she looked sad and angry. Remy picked up the pace and sat down next to her. "What's the matter chere." Remy asked.

Rogue sighed. "I accidentally absorbed little miss perfect while training and Scott went all ballistic on me and I yelled back at him and then ran out and now I'm here.

"The red headed telepath?"

"Yeah."

"She okay."

"Yeah just unconscious. She should already be awake."

"So your telepathic right now."

"Yeah it makes it so much worse every one thinking how could I do that, They think I did it on purpose because I don't like her but I didn't."

"Can't read my mind though can you."

"No its like listening to static on the radio."

"My powers create a shield."

"That's nice. I guess."

"I like it."

"You would, no one would want to hear your dirty thought anyway."

Remy chuckled. "Feeling better?"

"A bit thanks swamp rat."

"You could call me Remy you know."

"I could I guess... swamp rat."

"You wound me chere." Remy said laughing. "Let me walk you home."

"Alright Remy. Just this once."

A little while later they reached the gate. "Goodnight. Thanks for the walk."

"Anytime." Remy replied.

"Are you gonna come back again."

"Do you want me to?"

"I wouldn't hate it exactly."

"Then you'll see me again."

When Rogue woke up the next morning she found a King of Hearts card on her pillow. Smiling she put it in her night stand drawer along with a queen of hearts that was already in there.

For the next year Remy would get to Bayville as often as he could. He and Rogue spent time getting to know each other. Rogue did her best to keep it a secret knowing full well how the rest of the team would react to their friendship.

Remy had been completely focused on what Rogue had been saying when the blow to the back of his head came. When he awoke he was face down on the ground just off the path in the park. Shaking his head he sat up. He looked around for Rogue but she was no where in sight. "Rogue! Rogue!" He screamed but there was no answer and no sign of her. Running to where his bike was parked, he jumped on and took off towards the Institute.

Upon arriving he ditched his bike, used his staff to jump the gate and made a run for the front door. Wolverine yanked open the door. "What the hell are you doing here Bub?" He snarled pointing his claws towards the Cajun.

"Rogue she's been taken, we were walking in the park and someone took us from behind and knocked me out and when I woke up she was gone." Remy said quickly.

Wolverines eyes widened. "What are you talking about. What did you do to her."

"Nothing damn it someone took her."

Wolverine could smell the panic coming off of him, he also smelled Rogue. "Take me were it happened."

"Your not just gonna believe him. Are you?" Scott said coming up behind Logan.

"He's not lying I can smell it. Rogues in trouble."

As they got to the park. Logan jumped off his bike and sniffed. Remy showed Logan were he and Rogue had been walking. "I don't smell anyone else."

"Someone was here."

" Mystique." Logan sniffed again. "Come on Gumbo."

After searching the park. Logan found Rogues sent and followed it until he lost it just outside of Bayville.

Logans comunicater went off answering it he heard Charles voice come though. "Logan Rogues used her powers in Boston."

Remy was reeling from this information. "How could they be in Boston already. How long was I out?"

The communicator when off again and Charles said "Logan the Scott has the blackbird and is on the way to get you. Storm and Jean are with him."

"Got it Chuck." Logan replied.

"I'm coming with you."Remy said

"No. Haven't you caused enough trouble." Logan said not even turning towards him.

"Please Logan I have to help her."

"Alright but you cause any trouble and your gone." Logan replied pointing his claws towards Remy.

"You got it." Remy nodded.

As soon as they bordered the Blackbird Scott voiced his dislike of Remy joining them but was quieted by Logans growl. Landing in Boston they departed the Blackbird and split up looking for Rogue in the area that she had used her powers. Turning down an alley Remy spotted Rogue laying face down on the ground. Yelling for Logan he ran to her and scooped her up. She was unconscious but other seemed fine.

After bring her back to the Institute. Rogue was brought to the med lab and remained unconscious for the rest of the night. Upon waking she refused to talk to anyone and began to cry. The strong girl they all knew seemed to be broken.

Immediately the professor knew there was something different about Rogues mind. After finally coaxing Rogue to talk, Rogue told him that Mystique has drugged her and when she woke up she had forced her to absorb a blonde woman she didn't know. "I think I killed her." Rogue sobbed. "I tried so hard to stop it, but I couldn't." The professor looked into Rogues mind and indeed there was a new psyche. There seemed to be much more of this psyche than any of the others Rogue had ever absorbed.

After the incident Rogue shut her self off even more from everyone. She quit her job and almost never left her room. Remy had tried to talk to her. He had sneaked in to the mansion mutiple to see her. But she had refused to talk to him and finally told him to go away and not to come back anymore. So he had left. If she wasn't going to let him help there was nothing he could really do. At least now he knew she was safe.

The ringing of his phone brought him back from musing about his past with Rogue. Well tomorrow was another day and he wasn't gonna walk away again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own

Rogue arrived at work the next day with a smile on her face. Avoiding Wendi who was with a costumer she walked into the back to get her apron she saw Sherry. "So heard you took off with some "super handsome" stranger last night." Sherry said with a smile.

"Been talking to Wendi I see. He wasn't a stranger, he's an old friend." Rogue replied.

"But he is super handsome?" Sherry said cheekily.

"He thinks he is."

Sherry noticed she didn't deny it but chose not to point it out. "You gonna be okay here tonight with Ashley?"

Rogue sighed. "Yes I'll just keep remembering to count to 10."

"Alright I'm headed out for the day. Wendi is here for two more hours and Ashley should be here in about an hour."

"Have a good night Sherry."

As Rogue walked back through the kitchen she heard Marvs voice. "Heard you ran away with some boy last night."

"Geez how big is Wendi's mouth?" Rogue said exasperated.

"Well it is quite unlike you."

"He is just an old friend. We just caught up a bit that's all."

"Well if he bothers you let me know. I'll take care of him." Marv said waving his spatula.

Rogue laughed wondering how she always managed to surround herself with overprotective father figures. "I'll let you know."

"Good enough. No one messes with my girls."

Rogue shook her head as she walked into the cafe. She looked up as Wendi skipped over to grab the coffee pot. She gave Rogue a we will talk later look and turned to pour coffee for Frankie one of the regulars. "Sweetie don't give me decaf." He sulked. "Now Frankie you know your wife said no regular after four." Wendi replied.

Rogue snickered as she walked away to take care of the new customers that came in. An hour later Wendi finally managed to corner Rogue to ask her about the man from last night. "So Anna who was your friend last night." She asked with a huge grin.

"Just that a friend." Rogue replied trying to slip away.

"No you don't." Wendi pleaded. "You can not leave me hanging. You ran off with tall, dark and handsome! You never give any man the time of day and now I know why. You've been hiding a sexy man!"

"Okay your imagination is running away from you. I wasn't hiding anyone."

"You never told me about him!"

"I well.. It's complicated."

Wendi just stood there giving Rogue a pointed look.

"Argg fine." Rogue replied knowing Wendi could be worse than Kitty when wanting gossip. "We used to... hang out when I lived in New York and we were friends and maybe just maybe heading towards something else."

"And then?"

"And then nothing. He ending up leaving and that's the end of the story." Rogue replied getting extremely unconformable. She did not want to admit it was her that drove him away. She really didn't wanna talk about this. "We need to get back to work. You need to do your side work so you can leave on time"

Wendi rolled her eyes. "Fine for now. But this conversation is so not over."

Just then a red haired girl walked in. "Gah this is gonna be a long night." Rogue thought to herself. The red haired girl stopped at the counter. "Anna what are you doing here. I thought it was me and Kate tonight." Ashley said sneeringly.

"Kate needed someone to take her shift. And I was the only one off today."

"Oh well fine." Ashley replied. "I suppose I can except that." With that she walked towards the back.

Rogue banged her head on the counter. "Count to ten. Count to ten."

"Oh it will be okay It's just one night." Wendi soothed.

"Why does she even work here It's not like she even does anything."

"She's Sherry niece. And Sherry afraid of what would happen if she left her to fend for herself."

"Right. Do those shorts shes wearing count as shorts or underwear?" Rogue mused

Wendi laughed. "Underwear defiantly underwear."

After a little while Wendi left, leaving Rouge and Ashley alone. As the night drew on Rogue became increasingly irritated but manged to keep her temper under control. Ashley spent most of the night sitting behind the counter flipping through a fashion magazine.

Towards the end of the night Rogue looked up to see Remy Lebeau walk though the door. Then watched Ashley jump up and immediately walk over to him.

"Well hi there. Can I get you seated?" Ashley said batting her eyelashes.

Across the cafe Rogue rolled her eyes. "Should would get up and do something when a hot guy walked in." She thought.

"So you admit you think hes hot." Carol said smugly.

"Carol." Rogue thought warningly.

Ignoring Carol, Rogue walked towards the counter.

Remy smiled as he saw Rogue. Ashley thinking the smile was for her said teasingly. "Or can I help you with something else."

Remy blinked looking down at the girl. She was alright, nothing compared to his Rogue though. "I see what I want over there, Thanks though." He responded with a winning smile.

Rogue chukled as she watched Ashley look shell shocked watching Remy walk over to the counter where she stood.

"Bonjour chere." Remy said taking Rogues hand and kissing it.

"Found me did you, swamp rat?"

"Of course."

"Can I get you anything then?"

"A date?"

"A date?" Rogue replied staring at him.

"I think we were just about to that point before. And Logan not here to chop me to pieces so how about it?"

"Remy I'm not sure that's a good idea." Rogue said chewing on her lip. In her head Carol yelled "Do it go out with him!"

"Rogue just one date no pressure. You can call the shots."

"I.. okay just one date to see how it goes. I'm off tomorrow night, are you free then?"

"For you of course. I'll pick you up at seven if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine."

"I will see you then Rogue or should I say Anna." He said sauntering out the door.

"Who was that and why does he call you Rogue?" Ashley demanded.

Not sparing her a glance Rogue replied "None of your business."

"What have I gotten myself into." Rogue thought to herself.

**A/N I realized I never named the Cafe. Anyone wanna name it for me?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer Don't own

"A date. What was I thinking?" Rogue said tinged with annoyance.

"That you like him and the idea of a date makes you happy." Carol replied in her head.

"Pff." Was Rogues only reply.

Rogue had been standing in front of her closet for almost an hour trying to figure out what to wear. "Wear the red top, you look good in red." Carol offered.

"You think?" Rogue said pulling out the top and holding it against herself. At times like this she liked having Carol in her head. It was like having an older sister always around to give you advice.

"And the new black pants you got."

Rogue chewed on her lip in thought. "Okay." After getting clothed, Rogue applied a light amount of make up. She hadn't worn the heavy goth make up for a while now. As she left her room she heard her phone ring. Smiling at the read out she answered. "Hey Logan."

"Hows it going Stripes."

"Good. I'm getting ready for a night on the town."

"It's good your getting out. Going out with some friends?"

"Ahh no I have a date." Rogue held her breath wondering how Logan would take this.

Logan was silent for a moment. "Moving on from Gambit then."

Rogue was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You think I didn't know?" Logan replied "I could smell him on you every time he was around. I decided that it was best to let you make your own decisions. Even if I didn't like them."

Rogue was quiet for a moment. "I thought you didn't know because you never said anything."

"Yeah well you seemed happy and he wasn't working for Magneto so I let it slide. You know he's the one who came to us when Mystique had you."

"I know I just though you would think it was a one time thing."

"Well now you know. So for the reason I'm calling." Logan said dropping the subject. "It's half pints birthday I thought you might like to talk to her."

Rogue looked a the calender in the kitchen. Sure enough it was. "Yeah I would." Rogue said.

"Hello?" A new voice came on the line.

"Happy Birthday Kitty." Rogue said with a smile.

"Rogue! Thanks like how are you? When are you coming home? Where are you?" Kitty fired off in rapid secession.

"Kitty slow down." Rogue laughed. I'm fine, I'm not sure when I'm coming back yet."

"Oh so like where are you." Kitty asked.

Rogue hesitated. "I'm down south. I wanted a little taste of home you know? How are you?"

"I'm great. Me and Lance like are broken up again, but it's like better. And College is going well. I'm taking a cooking class!" Kitty squealed.

"That's good. Hows everyone else?"

"Jean and Scott are getting married!"

"Really well tell them I said congrats."

"Are you gonna come back for the wedding?"

"Oh I'm not sure. I can try if they want me too."

"Of course they do! Hang on Kurt wants to say Hi."

"Rogue!" Kurt yelled into the phone.

"Hi Kurt how are things?" Rogue inquired.

"Good Kitty's taking a cooking class so her muffins have improved."

"So I heard."

"And Amanda's parents are finally being more excepting of me."

"That's great to hear Kurt."

"Are you gonna come home soon?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry."

"We miss you."

"I miss you guys too." At that moment someone knocked at the door. "Kurt I have to go. I'll call soon okay?"

"Alright good bye my schwester."

"Later Kurt."

Hanging up Rogue made her way to the door. Opening it she saw Remy standing there with flowers. "Hey come on in." Rogue said taking the flowers.

"You look belle ma cherie." Remy said walking through the door.

"Told you red is a good color on you." Carol said.

"Hush." Rogue thought at Carol. To Remy she said. "Thanks you look great to." And he did he was wearing black button up shirt and nice dark blue jeans. He had tied his hair back in a band away from his face and had his sun glasses off so she could see his red and black eyes. She loved his eyes and hated that he felt he had to hid them. "Thanks for the flowers."

"De rien" Remy replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am." Grabbing her keys and her leather jacket they headed out the door. His bike was parked outside and they hopped on and headed out. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen feeling the warmth and strength of him. Smiling she held on and enjoyed the ride.

They arrived at small jazz club off the beaten path. They sat down in a secluded dark corner. After a bit of small talk they ordered their food. "It's Kitty's birthday today." Rogue said after their food arrived.

"Oh did you talk to her?" Remy asked.

"Yeah just before you came over. I talked to Kurt and Logan also. They want me to come home. I didn't tell them in the first place and Logan told them I was taking a trip."

"Is that what your doing?"

"I don't know, I think it started out that way but its become more of a sabbatical. I wasn't happy there and I need to work somethings out before I go back."

"Like what?"

Rogue paused thinking how to word it. "Why I'm not happy I guess. What I want from my life."

"Those are important thing chere." Remy replied.

"Logan knew about us."

Remy smirked. "I know he did chase me off the property a few times. I figured he knew who it was he was chasing."

"I guess your right but he also knew how I felt about you I thinks thats why he didn't cut you to pieces." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she cursed herself. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Slip of the tongue?" Carol questioned in her head.

"Shut up Carol not helping." Rogue thought back. She could feel a blush start on her cheeks.

"Oh and how do you feel about me?" Remy asked with a large smile.

"I care about you." Rogue said blushing more.

"That it?" Remy asked.

"Don't push your luck swamp rat."

"Fine then. Well chere Remy cares about you too." Remy replied smirking. "Would you like to dance?"

Remy threw Rogue with the change of subject and took a moment to answer. "Sure." Glad that he was dropping the subject, but knowing him he would bring it up again.

Remy led her out to the dance floor and they swirled around together. "So going by Anna now? Remy asked as he turned her.

"Yeah Rogues not a name you give when you want a job." Rogue said.

"Ahh." Remy replied.

"Scott and Jean are getting married."

"You gonna go home for that?"

"Not sure. I don't know if they want me there or not. We were not on the best terms when I left."

"Do you wanna go?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"You just don't wanna see your former crush marry someone else." Remy said cheekily.

"I never should have told you that. I have no feeling like that for Scott anymore and you know it!"

"Remy just joking chere."

"You better be."

After a few more dances they went back to the table and got ready to leave. After paying Remy lead Rogue outside to his bike and drove her home. They arrived and Remy walked her to her door.

"Thank you for tonight I had a good time." Rogue said with a smile.

"I did too." Remy replied.

"Well goodnight then." Rogue said and leaned up and kissed him.

Remy wound his arms around her waist and kissed her back. After a few moments they pulled apart. "When can I see you again?" Remy said resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm off again tomorrow." Rogue replied.

"Do you wanna go for a ride in the afternoon?"

"I'd like that." Rogue smiled at him. "See you tomorrow." Then Rogue went in to her apartment shutting the door between them.

Remy walked away thinking "That was a kiss worth waiting for."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own

**A/N So this and my next few up dates are gonna be a bit sporadic, I have to pack an entire house by myself to move in a little over a week. So until we are moved and unpacked I will not have as much time for writing. But have not abandoned this. I promise I will be back for regular updates soon! **

For the second time in as many days Rogue stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. It shouldn't be this hard. Before he had just shown up without any warning so she had never had to think about it. Pulling out the first things she could find that would be appropriate for riding she moved away from the closet. She wasn't gonna over think this.

Her thoughts moved away from clothing and on to kissing. She had kissed Remy last night. Her first kiss, well second if you counted when she was under control of Mesmero. She had a mini freak out when he told her about that. She sat on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest laying her head on her knees. She had really like it. Smiling she replayed it in her again.

"You know you should stop thinking about the kiss and get ready to go get some more." Carol said interrupting Rogue thoughts.

"Carol!" Rogue yelled blushing. "I am getting ready see clothes."

"Maybe you should try putting them on or do you wanna only wearing your robe when Gambit gets here."

"Oh be quite Carol." Rogue said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Just moments after getting ready Rogue heard a knock at her door. Opening it she found Remy on the other side. "Hey you look great are you ready to go?" Remy asked.

"Yeah I just need to grab my keys and coat." With that they headed to Remy's bike.

He took her to the sea. She loved the smell of the water. They drove along the shore. Finding a place to park they got off the bike and walked along it. Finding a place to sit they talked of times past, until he asked her. "So how did you get your powers under control."

Rogue sighed. "There was a wall in my head. And I had to get it down to get them under control. Carol found it. It was hidden behind all the psyches."

"How did you get it down?" Remy inquired.

"We had to work through my fears of my powers. And then take it down piece by piece. Its kinda hard to explain."

"I see." Remy replied thinking over her answer. "Well I'm glad you worked through it."

"Thanks I am too." Rogue said with a smile and leaned over to kiss him. After quite a few heated kisses. Remy pulled back.

"Ma Cherie I have wanted to do that for so long." Remy said huskily. Then with a smirk he added. "You know without passing out."

Rogue hit him in the shoulder. "If I want you could still pass out!" Rogue said with a snort.

"But then you would not enjoy the benefits of being kissed back by me, non?

"I suppose you have me there swamp rat."

Chuckling Remy stood up and helped Rogue to her feet. "Shall we find something to eat chere?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked along the shore till they found a small sea side restaurant. After they were seated they looked over their menus. A perky brunette waitress appeared out of nowhere. "Hi I'm Nikki what can I get you to drink?" She said staring at Remy paying Rogue no mind.

"Rogue what would you like" Remy said directing the waitresses attention to Rogue. "A sweet tea please." Rogue responded with a smirk. "Same." Remy said to the waitress. "Okay be right back." The waitress said never taking her eyes off Remy.

"Seems like you have a fan." Rogue said with a smirk.

"You are such a belle fan ma cheire." Remy replied.

Rogue laughed at that.

The waitress returned with the drinks. "Ready to order?" She asked eyes glued to Remy again. "Rogue?" Remy asked. The waitress huffed and turned towards Rogue giving her a bit of a stink eye,

Rogue put in her order amused. The waitress turned back to Remy with a big smile "And you?" After Remy put in his order the waitress left with a wink at Remy. The meal went well, they talked about non consequential things although the waitress came over more times then necessary. Rogue was starting to get a bit annoyed but buried it, she was not going to let some chick ruin her night with Remy.

At the end of their meal. The waitress brought their check. Rogue grabbed it wanting to be the one to pay this time. "Ahh so nice of you to wanna pay for your brothers meal." The waitress said.

Rogue's head snapped up. "My what. He's not my brother he's my date." Rogue said with a snippy tone.

"Your kidding right?" Turning to Remy she said. "If your done playing with her give me a call" Handing Remy her number.

Remy looked at the fire burning in Rogue's eyes and grabbed her hand. Throwing some bills on the table he pulled Rogue out of the restaurant before the unsuspecting waitress was flattened.

Once outside he turned to her and said "Deep breaths Cherie."

"I'm fine." Rogue said annoyed.

"Sure you are." Remy said and then grabbed her and kissed her deeply. "Better now?"

Rogue looked up at him starry eyed. "Huh?"

"Good enough." Remy said with a laugh. Grabbing her hand again they walked along the shore towards his bike.

They arrived back at Rogues apartment just as it was getting dark. "Would you like to come in?" Rogue inquired shyly.

Remy smiled warmly at her. "Sure." He replied. And they headed into her apartment.

Once in Rogue asked if he wanted something to drink. Remy nodded at her. Rogue went to the fridge and pulled out two beers.

Looking at the label Remy laughed. "Is this the kind Logan drinks?"

"Yes. Don't laugh at me like that." Rogue said pointedly as she sat down on the couch next to him. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Why not." Remy replied. After a few minutes of arguing they picked a movie and settled down together on the couch. After the movie was over. Remy looked at the time and realized it was getting late. "I guess I should go."

"You could stay." Rogue said quietly.

Remy stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure. I want you to be sure."

"I am." She said a little more boldly. With that he swept her up in her arms and walked towards the bed.

Hours later they lay satisfied in each others arms. "Je taime ma cherie." Remy said to her softly.

"I love you too." Rogue responded. And snuggled into him for sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**A/N Thank you to every one who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if I haven't responded personally to some of the reviews, my computer has gone a little wonky. But I want you all to know how happy your reviews make me!**

Rogue walked in to work with a bounce in her step. She waved at Kate as she walked into the back. As soon as she got to her locker she saw her promised brownies sitting on top of it. Taking down the Tupperware she pulled out a brownie and bit into. Moaning a little she thought to herself "Yes this is gonna be a great day.

After grabbing her apron she headed to the front to work. They were a bit busy so it was almost a half hour before Kate got a chance to talk to Rogue. "Thanks again for taking my shift Anna." Kate said. "I hope it wasn't to bad with Ashley."

"Eh she was lazy and rude but the night wasn't too bad." Rogue said aloud thinking of when Remy had stopped by. "Oh and thanks for the brownies."

" No problem. I like making them."

"How was dinner?"

"Okay my dad's girlfriend was nice but it was still a bit awkward." Kate paused then looked up at Rogue and smiled. "How was your date.

Rogue almost spilled the sugar she was refilling on the counter. "What date." Rogue stuttered.

"Ashley said that some guy came in and when she turned him down he asked you out and you said yes."

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Is that what she said."

Kate Laughed. "Yeah Wendi figured it was that guy from the bar and that he probably paid no mind to Ashley because at the bar he looked like he wanted to eat you."

Rogue blushed. "Yes it was the guy from the bar and it was a great date."

"Are you gonna see him again?" Kate wondered.

Rogue smiled. "Yes he's picking me up from work tonight."

"Dang it I won't be here to see him!"

"Maybe there will be another chance." Rogue said over her shoulder as she walked away.

The afternoon dragged on into evening when Wendi showed up. "Waaaa I don't wanna close tonight." Wendi cried onto Rogue shoulder.

"You get to close with Sherry you should be happy." Rogue replied rolling her eyes. "I'm not staying for you."

Wendi stuck her tongue out. "Some friend you are." Rogue snickered and walked away. Wendi narrowed her eyes staring at her friend.

"Oh no you didn't!" Wendi yelled turning heads in the Cafe.

"What?" Rogue asked baffled.

"I should have known something was going on when you didn't return my calls!" Wendi said not lowering her voice. "You slept with that guy!"

Rogue eyes widened. "Wendi." Rogue hissed looking around. "How the hell do you know."

"You have I just got laid bounce in your step and you can't stop smiling." Wendi said finally lowering her voice.

"I do not." Rogue said defiantly.

"Sure. From the bounce in your step I'm guessing it was good."

Rogue just stood staring at Wendi with her lips pressed in a line.

"Oh come on that guy oozed sex. He had to be awesome. The best you ever had I bet!"

Rogue blushed again before she could stop herself. Then found herself confiding something only Remy knew. "He is my only."

Wendi stared open mouthed. "Oh Oh really. So that was like your first time?"

Rogue only nodded. She felt a little embarrassed but she found she really wanted someone to talk to.

"Wow what a way to start out. You know your gonna be spoiled by this and no other guy is gonna match up. So you are gonna have to keep him." Wendi said with a smirk.

"That's the plan." Rogue smirked back. She then told Wendi about her dates with Remy. She found that she really missed Kitty. Maybe she should call her and tell her about Remy. It couldn't do any harm and Kitty would never rat her out to the people who wouldn't approve.

When Rogue was done telling her date stories, Wendi squealed. "This guy seems awesome. We all have to hang out sometime!"

Rogue laughed. "Maybe."

Soon it started to get busy again. Before Rogue knew it her shift was winding down and she noticed Remy saunter through the door. "Man he is just as sexy as I remember him." Wendi whispered in her ear. Rogue swatted her away.

Remy sauntered up to the counter. "Hello ma cherie." He said taking Rogue's hand and kissing it.

Rogue smiled. "Charmer."

"You bet." He answered smiling back. "You almost done."

"Yes just need to grab my stuff." Rogue said walking to the back.

Remy noticed a red headed women looked at him from behind the counter. He inclined his head towards her in greeting. She pursed her lips at him then said "You'll do." then promptly walked away.

Remy stared after her bemused. "That was strange." He remarked out loud.

"What was strange?" Rogue asked coming up behind him.

Remy turned and looked at her. "That women that was behind the counter looked at me and said 'You'll do.' then walked away."

"Oh that's just Sherry." Rogue said walking to the door as if that explained everything.

Remy shrugged it off and walked off behind her.

They had decided to go bowling and were acting like children as they did it. Rogue stood backward and pushed to ball through her legs while she stuck her butt up in the air. Laughing she watched the ball roll down the lane and manage a strike. "Ha!" She yelled. "Told you it would work."

Remy sat back in his seat with a large grin on his face. He had quite enjoyed the butt wiggling show that had gone along with it. "So you did." He answered.

She came over by him and all but sat on his lap. "Having fun?" She asked impishly.

"With you of course." He replied leaning down to kiss her. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yes" She whispered against his lips.

They had barely made it through the door of her apartment before clothes came off.

Rogue awoke to a very annoying buzzing noise and the sun in her eyes. After blinking a few times she realized the buzzing was her phone. Looking at the clock she saw that it was seven am. Huffing she answered without looking at the readout. As soon as she heard the voice on the other end she knew she had made a mistake. She should have known only Jean Gray would call you at seven am on a Saturday.

"Hi Rogue how are you?" Jean said sweetly.

"Fine Jean. How are you?" Rogue answered groggily.

"Oh did I wake you?"

Its seven on Saturday what the hell do you think. Rogue thought to herself. "Its fine what's up."

Rogue felt a warm body press against her and start kissing her between her shoulder blades. She had to really focus to listen to Jean.

"Well Kitty told you Scott and I are getting married right." Jean said.

"Um yeah." Rogue said a little distractedly.

"Rogue are you alright?"

"Yes fine. And yeah Kitty told me." Rogue said rolling over and flicking Remy in the nose. She had to stifle a giggle at the pout on his face.

"Well Scott and I wanted to know if you would come."

Rogue paused she wasn't really sure if she was ready to go home even if it was just for a visit. "When is it."

"June."

"Oh that's kinda soon." June was only Five months away.

"Well I wanted to be a June bride and I didn't wanna wait till next year."

"I can see that." She really couldn't but it was best to just agree.

"So will you come?"

Rogue groaned inwardly. "Sure Jean I'll come to your wedding."

"Um do you wanna bring a date. Because I heard Logan tell Storm you were seeing someone."

She was gonna kill Logan. "A date?" Involuntary she looked at Remy. He shrugged his shoulders leaving it up to her. "Okay."

"Great I'll call you with all the details soon."

"Okay bye Jean. Oh and Congratulations."

"Thanks Rogue Bye."

Rogue hung up and looked a Remy. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"You don't wanna go alone do you. You seem unsure you wanna go at all. I'll be there to support you if you want me there."

Rogue kissed him. "I do. Thank you."

"You are welcome. But for now I can think of things I would rather be doing then thinking about this." With that he covered her mouth with his.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own

**A/N This chapter is for LaylaYuy who wanted Rogue to call Kitty.**

A few days later Rogue found herself sitting in her apartment alone with her phone in her hand. She had it open to her contacts, she scrolled down to Kitty's cell phone number. Rogue sat with her finger hovering over the send button.

"I can do this. Kitty isn't gonna freak. She's my best friend she'll be supportive." Rogue said aloud. She hit send before she could change her mind.

"It's a good decision." Carol said in her mind.

After a few rings Kitty answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Kitty it's Rogue." Rogue said tentatively.

"Like Hi! Hows it going?"

"Um it's good. So you have some time I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important."

"Of course! Is this about the fact your bringing a date to Jean and Scott wedding. Everyone was kinda shocked."

"I um yeah it is."

"Okay hang on let me close my door so we can like have privacy."

"Thanks Kitty."

"Okay so shoot."

"Well I have been seeing him just a short time. And I don't know how everyone will react to him."

"Well I mean every dealt with the whole you and Gambit thing."

Rogue was at a loss again. "You knew about Re.. Gambit too?" She said thinking of Logan.

Kitty Laughed. "Well he did come up to our balcony to see you. And you would always take out that queen of hearts card he gave you when you thought no one would see you." Kitty paused. "And me and Kurt kinda followed you and saw you and him in the park once."

"You what. Why didn't you ever say anything." Rogue said flabbergasted.

"Well you didn't seem to wanna talk about it and I wanted you to come to me." Kitty said quietly. "And you seemed so happy when he was around I didn't wanna mess that up."

"Thanks Kitty I should have trusted you with my secret."

"Yes but I forgive you. I.." Kitty was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Hang on Rogue."

Rogue heard muffled voices. All she could make out was Kitty was talking to someone named Pete. Rogue couldn't remember anyone named Pete at the institute.

"Okay I'm back." Kitty said retuning to the line.

"Who's Pete?" Rogue inquired.

"Oh he's Piotr Rasputin. You remember Colossus? We apparently Magneto was keeping his family hostage and forcing him to work for him. So after the whole Apocalypse thing he went looking for them but couldn't find them. But Gambit did and brought Pete and his sister here about a month ago. Gambit didn't say but I think he was hoping to find you here."

Rogue was quiet for moment while she took this in. "I see."

"Should I have not told you about the Gambit part. I mean I know your seeing someone else." Kitty said with worry in her voice.

"No its good you told. I wish he had." As soon as she said all Rogue could think was busted.

"What do you mean told you? Have you like seen him?"

"Yes I have. He's the one I'm seeing."

"What! Oh! Really! That's so awesome. Oh my god did he go looking for you after he left here?"

"Um I'm kinda in New Orleans I went looking for him. But when I got here I didn't see him but I decided to stay anyway and then he found me in a bar."

"You went looking for him awwwww. That's sweet. How long have you guys been together."

"Well only about a week. But we are kinda picking up where we left off I guess. It already feels serious. He told me he loves me."

"Seriously that is so like awesome. Have you guys you know." Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Rogue answered glad couldn't see her blush.

"How was it?"

"Awesome."

Kitty giggled. "I'm so glad Lance and I never did. It will be better when I love someone."

"Yeah."

"I really miss you Kitty."

"I miss you too. But I know you needed a break. I want you to come home soon."

"I'll come for the wedding and see how I feel then."

"Okay But you have to keep calling me then. Do you want me to tell them about Gambit or not."

"Not at least not yet. I want to tell Logan and Kurt myself. I'm just not ready yet. And don't tell them you know where I am. I pretty sure that will tip them off who I'm with."

"You may be on to something there." Kitty laughed. "Call me soon okay?"

"I will bye Kitty."

"Bye Rogue."

Rogue hung up and started to get ready for work. She had a lot to think about. Why hadn't Remy told her about Colossus? Maybe it just hadn't come up yet?

After a slow night at work Rouge arrived home to a familiar form waiting for her. "Well hello fancy meeting you here I thought you were busy with your brother tonight?"

"I ditch out early to see you." Remy replied leaning down to kiss her.

"Well I guess I should invite you in then." Rouge smiled leading the way to her door. "I talked to Kitty today."

"Oh how is she?" Remy asked.

"Well she said Colossus is at the Institute now."

"Oh is he?" Remy said acting ignorant.

"She said you brought him there. That you found hes family who had been held hostage."

Remy didn't reply and just looked at her.

"Remy?" Rogue demanded.

Remy sighed. "Yes I brought him there. He found me and asked me to help him because he couldn't find them on his own. So I did and his little sister was coming into her powers and having trouble with them so I thought Xavier's was the best place for them."

Remy shrugged. "I mean he's not a bad guy he was just in a bad situation. Not like me." Remy continued. "Besides I was hoping to see you there and convince you to give me another chance."

"I don't think you are a bad guy. Just a little mislead." Rogue said walking towards him and putting his face in her hands.

"You really think that chere?" Remy said.

"Yes I mean just look at what you did for Colossus. Did you charge him for your help or make him owe you a favor?"

"Well no."

"See there's some prof."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Remy."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own.

The months flew by and the wedding was almost upon Rogue. Rogue knew she needed to still call Logan and tell him about Remy. She had told Kurt finally last month and he had been supportive. Saying as long as his sister was happy he was happy.

Rogue was browsing through a dress shop trying to find a dress to wear for the wedding. Kate and Wendi were with her but where they were at the moment she was unsure. Suddenly Rogue was accosted by a pair of hands that took a hold of her and shoved her into a dressing room. "Try these Anna." Wendi, who the hands belonged to, said handing her a few dresses and shutting the door.

Rogue sighed and tried on the first dress. It was pink and had a bubble skirt. Rogue looked in the mirror and laughed. "Yeah that's not happening." Rogue thought. Taking it off she put on a sliver dress with one shoulder. It seemed alright. So she stepped out the the dressing room.

Wendi pursed her lips and said. "Cute but not for a wedding."

"I agree." Kate said nodding. Rogue rolled her eyes and stepped back into the dressing room. She put on a dark blue square necked dress that came just below her knees. Stepping out of the dressing room she heard Wendi squeal.

"Oh Anna it's so perfect." Wendi said clapping.

Rogue studied herself in the mirror. She did look good. "I like it." Carol confirmed.

"Okay lets go with this one and get out of here." Rogue said.

"We still need shoes." Kate said.

Rogue sighed. She hated shopping.

An hour after leaving the dress shop they emerged from a shoe shop down the street. Most of the time in the shop had been taking up arguing about heel size. Rogue refused to go over two inches and all the shoes Wendi had wanted to get were around four. Kate had ended up getting Rogue to get a pair of silver heels that were about two and half inches.

They decided to stop at restaurant with patio seating to talk in the May breeze. After ordering Kate asked Rogue if she was excited to visit home.

"Eh I am. I miss my brother and Kitty and Logan. But I'm also kinda nervous." Rogue said she had told them a bit about home mostly that Kitty was her best friend, Kurt her brother and Logan her father figure. And the that the institute was a boarding school of sorts.

"Because your bringing your boyfriend home to meet the family?" Wendi asked. Rogue hadn't told them of Remy's past just that they knew each other when she had lived in Bayville.

"Well they know him. Just not that we are together. Some of them didn't like him much." Rogue said thinking of Scott.

"How are you guys doing?" Kate asked.

"Really good." Rogue responded. They had been seeing each other for four months now and though there had been a few small fights. She had never been happier. She had meet his brother and his brother's wife and they seemed to like her. Remy had avoided bringing her around his father. They spent most of there nights together and all the days they could. Today he had to go see his father and his brother. But she hoped she would see him tonight.

"Just good? Your full of information." Wendi remarked.

"Wendi you know she's not gonna tell you about her sex life because you blab." Kate said.

"I never said I wanted to know about her sex life." Wendi pouted.

"But that's what you wanna know." Rogue said with a smirk.

"Fine that's what I wanted to know." Wendi said defeated.

"Lets just say I never get tired of it." Rogue said smirking again.

Wendi scowled and Kate and Rogue laughed at her.

Rogue waved goodbye as she headed home with her purchases. She knew when she got home she should call Logan. She felt very nervous. But there was only two weeks left till she would leave to spend a week in New York for the wedding.

Arriving home she put her dress away in the closet. She laughed as she noticed how many of Remy's clothes had sneaked there way in. Lately she had noticed a lot of his thing popping up around the apartment.

"When you call Logan it may be best that you don't mention Remy is practically living with you." Carol said.

Rogue snorted. "That may be best."

Rogue bit her lip and picked up her phone. "Okay lets do this."

"Be brave." Carol said.

"Thanks." Rogue said with a laugh.

Rogue called the institute to talk to Logan. After a few rings a woman's voice answered. "Xavier's Institute this is Emma how may I help you?"

Rogue paused "Emma? Who is that?" Rogue wondered in her head. "Hi may I speak to Logan?" Rogue said aloud.

"One moment please." The Emma woman said.

After being put on hold for a few minutes Logan came on the line. "Logan."

"Hey Logan." Rogue said.

"Stripes how ya doing?" Logan asked.

"Good and you?"

"I was in the danger room so pretty good."

"Torturing students again Logan?"

"Teaching Stripes teaching."

"Oh teaching my bad. So I wanted to talk to you about the date I'm bring to the wedding."

"Want me to promise not to scare him off because I won't promise that."

Rogue laughed at that. "No Logan I would never make you promise that. Just that you won't maim him."

"Am I gonna want to maim him?"

"Maybe."

"Why's that?"

Rogue took a deep breath. "I'm seeing Gambit."

Logan was quiet for so long Rogue was afraid that he had hung up to come after her and Remy.

"How long you been seeing him."

"He was the one I went on a date with when you called me on Kitty's birthday."

"I see." Came Logan's response finally.

"I'm really happy Logan."

"You in New Orleans then?"

Rogue was a little afraid to answer. "Yes." She said quietly.

"So your bringing him here with you?"

"That was the plan." Rogue said. "Just give him a chance."

Logan growled. "Fine. But if I don't like what I see I reserve the right to pass judgment and punish accordingly."

"I guess that's the best I can ask for." Rogue sighed. "By the way who was that, that answered the phone?"

"Emma Frost." Logan growled. "Telepath don't trust her."

"Oh."

"Wanted to study with Chuck."

"Speaking with the Professor will you let him know about Gambit?"

"Can do."

"Thanks Logan."

"I'm not happy about you seeing Gambit, but I'm happy your happy."

"Thanks. Bye Logan."

"Bye Kid."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**So this is the real 12 I have no idea how it uploaded wrong so sorry:(**

Remy had a bad day. All he wanted to do was go home. Well Rogue's home. That made him chuckle a bit. These days he thought of Rogues apartment as his own. She had even given him a key when she got sick of him picking the lock.

Remy's father was angry because he was going to New York with Rogue when Jean-Luc wanted him to do a job. He also was mad that Remy still refused to marry Bella Donna and unite the guilds. Remy shook his head as he thought about the conversation with his father.

"I spoke with Marcus today. We want you to agree to go through with the wedding." Jean-Luc demanded.

"Bella want to?" Remy asked.

"What you two want isn't the issue. The issue is peace."

"There isn't gonna be peace when me and Bella kill each other after we get married." Remy remarked.

"Your being over dramatic."

"She is an assassin."

"Remy this is what is best for guilds."

"I'm not marrying Bella. It's the only thing she and I agree on." Remy sighed. "There is only one girl I'm gonna marry and it is not Bella."

"Ah yes the girl who helped you save me."

"Her names Rogue."

"She would be an asset to the guild."

"You are not using her for the guild."

"So you keep saying. You don't wanna marry Bella but you offer nothing in return for not doing it."

"I won't offer up Rogue."

"I feel like we keep having this conversation."

"Yes because you always want something you can't have."

"I am a thief. I can have anything I want."

"Not this." Remy said firmly.

Remy shook his head as he arrived at Rogues pulling himself out of his thoughts. All he wanted right now was to see Rogue. Opening the door he saw Rogue curled up on her couch with a book.

Rogue looked up when she heard the door. "Hey Sugar how was your day?"

"Ugg." Was Remy's only response as he flopped on to the couch and into her lap.

"That bad?" Rogue said looking down at his head in her lap.

"Worse. How was yours?"

"Fine. I got a dress for the wedding and called Logan."

"You finally tell him about us?"

"Yes he took it well for him. Promised not to main you. At least not right away."

"Well that's the best we can ask for I guess."

"Ha that's what I said."

Remy laughed. He shut his eyes and just breathed her in for a few minutes. Rogue looked down at him as she ran her hand through his hair. He looked so sad. "What happen today?" Rogue said softly after a few minutes of silence.

Remy grunted. "My Pere is still trying to push the marriage to Bella and still wants to use your powers for the guild."

"Ah got into fight again."

"Yeah." He didn't mention to Rogue he had told his father that he was gonna marry her. He thought she wasn't ready to hear that yet. But he knew she was the only one for him. No one made him feel the way she did. When she was ready he would ask her. Assuming he survived seeing Logan when they got to New York.

Rogue stroked his hair. "It will work out. At least Bella doesn't want to marry you otherwise this could be a lot worse."

"That's true. Can you imagine Julian if I was to marry Bella? He would freak out."

Rogue shuddered. "No I don't see him reacting well to you marrying his sister."

Rogue leaned down and kissed him. "Even if she did want you she can't have you you're mine."

"Someone's possessive." Remy said with a smirk.

"Damn right. I don't share."

"Good me neither."

Rogue laughed. "Okay go make some popcorn lets have a movie night. And make it in the microwave. You make such a mess when you use your powers to pop it."

"Geez cover the kitchen with popcorn once and your labeled menace."

"It was twice and you are a menace."

"You love it."

"There must be something wrong with me."

"Nothing I can see from here."

Rogue blushed. She turned away from him to pick a movie. She knew he didn't wanna marry Bella but that mean he never wanted to get married? She wondered if it was too soon to think about these things but she couldn't help it. She could see herself married to him and having kids together. Did he even want kids? They had never talked about it. She wanted kids. With her powers she had pushed away the thought of marriage and kids but now she could touch and she could have those things. And she wanted them with Remy.

"You should talk to him about it." Carol said.

"I not sure he's ready for that conversation." Rogue thought at Carol.

"You don't wanna stay in a relationship and end up getting hurt when you don't want the same things." Carol reasoned.

Rogue blanched. What if he didn't want the same things. She was pretty sure it would break her heart.

"Oh honey I didn't mean to upset you. I am sure he wants the same things."

"It's okay." Rogue said.

"What." Remy said from the kitchen. He walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Nothing sorry I didn't know I said it aloud. I was talking to Carol."

"Oh okay. What movie did you pick?"

"Oh I hadn't yet how about The Departed?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay." Rogue put the movie in but didn't pay attention. She was still thinking about what Carol said. Carol had gone quiet to give Rogue time to think by herself.

"Remy?" Rogue said getting his attention.

"Yeah Chere?"

Rogue paused gathering up courage. "Do you want kids?"

Remy just stared for a moment. This was not a question he was expecting. "Yeah but only with you."

"You do?" Rogue said eyes wide.

"Yes your the only one for me." Remy hoped that he was not going to fast for her.

"I feel the same way."

Remy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "That's a really good thing."

Rogue smiled. "Yeah it is."

"I told my Pere I wanted to marry you." Remy said letting his feeling out there.

It was Rogues turn to stare. "Was that what the fight was about today?"

"Partly."

"I want to marry you too."

Remy tackled her down on the couch and began to kiss her. "I'm gonna ask you some day."

Laughing Rogue said. "Don't tell me when I want it to be a surprise."

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue dozed on Remy's shoulder during there early morning fight to New York. They would be landing in about a half an hour at 9:30 am. Kitty and Kurt would be picking them up at the airport. Hopefully Kurt would be driving. Kitty was better at driving now but she was still terrifying at times.

Remy placed a kiss on her head to wake her up. "Cherie were landing." Remy said softly.

"Meh. Still sleepy." Rogue replied.

Remy chuckled. "But soon you will see Kitty and Kurt."

"Yeah. Okay I'm awake." Rogue said as she stretched out her back.

Remy watched her appreciatively. "To bad you didn't wanna join the mile high club."

Rogue looked at him. "Maybe next time."

"You mean that?"

"No."

"Tease."

Rogue only smiled at him. After the plane landed they headed towards the luggage pick up where Kitty and Kurt would meet them. They rounded the corner and saw them waiting. Kitty and Kurt ran up to Rogue and turned her into a sandwich.

"Rogue it's so great to see you! We missed you!" Kitty squealed.

"Its good to see you both too." Rogue said warmly.

They picked up the luggage and headed towards the car. To Rogue relief Kurt got into the driver seat. "So hows the final plans for the wedding going?"

"Jean's having a panic attack. It's pretty funny actually." Kurt said.

"Scott taken to hiding from her." Kitty said laughing.

Rogue chuckled. "She is the one that wanted a big wedding. Scott would have rather had a small intimate one." Kitty continued. "Gah you should see the bridesmaids dresses they are a strange salmon color. With giant bows on the side!"

"Oh but Kitty isn't salmon, pink? You love pink." Rogue said trying to keep a strait face.

"I do. Just not this pink."

"Is Amanda coming to the wedding I would like to see her again." Rogue asked turning to Kurt.

"She is. She's excited to see you again too." Kurt replied.

"So Gambit ready to face Logan?" Kitty asked looking at Remy.

"Is anyone really every ready to face Logan?" Remy inquired.

"Hm I suppose you have a point there." Kitty mused.

They arrived at the Institute in short time. Kurt got out and helped Remy with the bags while Kitty dragged Rogue inside. Once in side Rogue saw Jean standing by the stairs yelling at Scott.

"Yes Scott it does make a difference. You can't just change the seating arrangements with out talking to me. You've gone and messed it all up and there is only a week before the wedding."

"I'm sorry Jean." Scott said. "I was just trying to.." Kitty interrupted him saying "Look who's here!" In an attempt to save Scott.

Scott turned grateful for the interruption. "Rogue you came!" Scott said running away from Jean and giving Rogue a hug.

Rogue was thrown off by the gesture and weakly patted his back. "Hi Scott nice to see you."

Scott was about to reply when he saw Remy enter the house with Kurt. Scott's hand went to his glasses. "What are you doing here Gambit." Scott said sharply.

"I was invited." Remy said evenly.

"I think I would know if you were invited." Scott said.

"Scott! Jean said I could bring a date and he's my date." Rogue said anger in her voice as she walked over to Remy and linked her arm through his.

"Rogue what are you thinking he's the enemy!" Scott bellowed. By this time they were drawing quite a crowd.

"He's not the enemy Scott. He doesn't work for Magneto anymore." Rogue replied trying to keep calm.

"That doesn't mean he's good!" Scott fired back.

"Oh so you can't change sides? So that means I'm bad then right? I did use to be in the brotherhood."

Scott was saved by answering as the Professor came in. "Scott, Mr Lebeau is an invited guest and I was aware he was coming. So please treat him as so." Turning to Rouge and Remy he said. "How was your trip Rogue?"

"It was fine Professor thank you."

"Kitty wanted you to bunk with her for your stay. I hope that's alright. And we have a guest room ready for you Mr Lebeau."

"I would love to stay with Kitty." Rogue replied.

"Merci." Remy replied.

"Piotr would you like to show him to his room. I'm sure you would like to catch up a bit."

"Of Course Professor." Piotr replied.

Kitty grabbed Rogues bags and began to drag her up the stairs. "Come on its gonna be so much fun to bunk together again."

Rogue looked over her shoulder at Remy who was following slowly behind. She smiled at him as Kitty dragged her down the girls hallway and Piotr took him down the boys.

"Well that was a warm welcome." Rogue mumbled as they entered the room Rogue used to share with Kitty.

"It's Scott what did you expect?" Kitty said putting Rogue's bags on the bed.

Rogue sighed. "I guess your right. Were is Logan?"

"Hmm" Kitty pondered. "You think he would have been first in line to see you."

"I think I'm gonna go hunt him up." Rogue said.

"Okay. I will see you later." Kitty said as Rogue walked out the door.

Rogue headed towards the Danger room she had a feeling that's where she would find Logan. Sure enough she found Logan in the viewing room over seeing on students working on a simulation.

"Stripes." Logan said as Rogue walked in.

"Hey Logan." Rogue said as she let him pull her into a hug. "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too kid. Where's Gumbo?"

"Gumbo? Oh Gambit is with Piotr getting settled. He already had a warm welcome from Scott."

"Oh?"

"Scott was gonna blast him the minute he walked through the door. Acted like Remy was gonna try and attack the place."

Logan chuckled. "How was your flight?"

"Okay I slept through most of it."

"I wanted to take the blackbird down to get you but Chuck wouldn't let me."

"Probably thought you would throw Remy out mid flight."

They both turned as the doors opened. Storm walked through them and into the room.

"Ah there you are Rogue. I heard that you had arrived but I missed you at the door. Though I heard you caused quite a stir." Storm said with a smile.

"Storm it's great to see you." Rogue said returning the smile. "You look great."

"As do you child." Storm replied hugging Rogue.

Rogue couldn't believe how good it felt to be home. That was something she would have to think on.

"The Professor would like to see you in his office." Storm told Rogue.

"Oh okay I will head there then." Rogue replied. "We all have to sit down and catch up okay?"

Logan and Storm nodded. Rogue headed toward the Professor's office. As she reached the door she hear the Professor's voice in her head saying come in. "That's gonna take getting used to again." Rogue thought to herself. Rogue entered and saw the Professor sitting behind his desk. There was also a blond woman sitting opposite him.

"Rogue this is Emma Frost. Emma this is Rogue."

"Nice to meet you." Rogue said politely.

"Likewise." Emma replied.

"Have a seat Rogue." The Professor said gesturing to a chair. As Rogue sat the Professor began to speak again. "Rogue Emma is a telepath like me. But her powers a little different from mine. And I believe if Emma and I work together we may be able to put Carol back in her body."

Rogue blinked. "Carol did you hear that?" Rogue thought. "I did." Carol replied sounding shocked.

"Oh my god you could go back to your life! You could be okay!" Rogue thought excitedly.

"Rogue?" The Professor said.

"Oh I'm sorry I was talking to Carol." Rogue said

"That's quite alright. Would it be okay if Emma and I took a look in your brain?"

"Yes of course."

Rogue felt them enter her mind. After a while they pulled out. "Yes I believe we can do this." The Professor said.

"When can we do it." Rogue asked.

"We will leave for Boston first thing tomorrow." The Professor said.

"Oh that you so much." Rogue said as she jumped across the table to hug the Professor. Then turned to Emma. Emma didn't look like one for hugs so she just settled with thanking her profusely. "Thank you so much Emma I can''t express how much this means to me and Carol."

"You are welcome." Emma replied.

"Professor is it alright if I go? I wanna tell Remy."

"Yes of course. We shall see you in the morning."

Rogue ran down the hall looking for Remy. He didn't seem to be in the boys wing. But she wasn't sure where his room was. After looking around she finally found him in the kitchen with Piotr and Piotr's sister in the kitchen.

"Remy!" Rogue yelled in her excitement.

Remy looked up startled. "Cherie what is it." He said getting up and moving towards her.

Rogue flung her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. "I just saw the Professor and the new telepath Emma and they said they think they can put Carol back in her body if they work together. We are going to Boston tomorrow!"

"That's great! Carol must be so excited." Remy picked Rogue up and spun her around. "Best news ever my love."

"I'm so happy right now. Lets go find Kitty and Kurt and go celebrate." Rogue looked over at Piotr and his sister. "Would you like to come to?"

"I would like that. Oh Rogue this is my sister Illyana." Piotr said.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Please come with us." Rogue said her voice still filled with excitement.

"I would like to." Illyana said.

And the four of them went off in search of Kitty and Kurt.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own

**So I fixed 12 some how it got uploaded wrong thank to Laylayay for letting me know!**

Rogue was still a bundle of excitement as she stepped off the blackbird with The Professor, Emma, Storm and Logan and into Boston. It was seven am but it was already warm.

As they made their way to the Hospital where Carol's body was Rogue began to get nervous. What if they couldn't do it? What if something happen to Carol? How many things could go wrong? She wondered.

"We won't know if it will work until they try." Carol said.

"I know but what if.." Rogue started

"Rogue calm down everything will be okay." Carol said.

"I'm sorry. I know your worried too."

"I am but I'm praying that everything works out."

They made it to hospital, to the right floor and then finally into Carol room. Rogue stared at Carol's body lying on the bed. The moment Rogue had drained Carol popped into her head and a wave a sadness washed over her.

"Not your fault." Carol reminded her.

"I know. I know." Rogue replied.

"Rogue are you and Carol ready?" The Professor questioned.

"Yes we are." Rogue answered.

"Okay then we shall begin."

Rogue felt Emma and The Professor enter her mind. She felt them gather Carol presence in her brain. The work was slow and Rogue felt herself getting tired even thought she wasn't doing anything. After what seemed like hours she felt them lift Carol out of her. It felt like a weight being taken off of her.

She watched as Carol's eyes fluttered and opened. "Rogue?" Carol said in a small scratchy voice.

"Carol it worked your not in here anymore." Rogue said. "But I can still feel your powers?" Rogue turned to the professor questioningly.

"You may still have the imprint of here powers in you." The Professor said in a tired voice.

After the doctors were brought in to check the physical aspect of Carol heath. And Carol was reunited with her family, Carol said goodbye to Rogue.

"Keep in touch. Just because I'm not in your head anymore doesn't mean I don't wanna hear from you." Carol said with a smile.

"You too Carol. We will talk soon." Rogue said following the rest of her group out.

Rogue was happy that Carol could have her life back but she did miss her. Once back on the plane she fell asleep against Logan feeling happy.

Almost a full day later Rogue awake with a start in the room she shared with Kitty. The drapes were drawn but she could see sunlight peeking through. Rogue sat up feeling light headed. Man she felt hungry. She waited for Carol to make a comment about what to eat and then remembered that she wasn't there anymore. That moment was sad and happy all at the same time.

Rogue headed to the Kitchen and found Kitty and Piotr there. "Hey," Rogue said.

Kitty whipped her head around. "Rogue your okay! How are you feeling." Kitty asked.

"Fine I guess a little light headed." Rogue answered.

"The professor said that would be normal. Just like you sleeping for twenty hours. Your brain is adjusting." Kitty said.

"I was asleep for twenty hours?"

"Yeah Gambit was really worried. Him and Scott keep getting in to fights. Logan dragged him down to the danger room so he would focus on something else."

"I better go rescue him then."

"The Professor said you need to go see him after you get something to eat. Gambit will have to wait a bit."

"I will make you something." Piotr said before Kitty could offer.

Rogue agreed graciously and after she was done she thanked them and headed toward the Professor office.

After being given a clean bill of mental heath and an order to take it easy for a while from the Professor and Emma, Rogue headed to the Danger Room. As she entered the viewing room she saw Storm standing shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked.

Storm turned and smiled at Rogue. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but otherwise okay. A little lonely maybe." Rogue said.

Movement caught Rogue's eye as she looked towards the viewing room window. Remy was sparring with Logan. Well more like Remy was jumping out of Logan's way and Logan was trying to pin him down. She could hear Logan mumble something about monkeys through the microphone.

Storm went to the microphone in the viewing room and announced that Rogue was awake and in the room. Both men stopped in the middle of the fight and looked up at the viewing room. Rogue laughed as the men eyed each other warily and headed out of the Danger Room.

Neither one had showered and had headed straight toward the viewing room wanting to be the first to see Rogue. As they approached her she said. "I'm not hugging either one of you, you both smell."

Remy was the first with a comeback. "I thought you liked the way I smell."

Rogue wrinkled her nose. "Not when its of B.O. And sweat."

Logan interrupted their banter asking "How ya feeling kid?"

"A little warn out I guess. It seems strange not to hear Carol anymore. I miss her but I'm glad she is back where she is suppose to be." Rogue replied.

"Gumbo here was having a breakdown when you didn't wake up right away. Wouldn't calm down no matter how the Professor tried to placate him." Logan said with a smirk.

Remy only scowled at Logan.

"Had to drag him down here so he wouldn't haunt your room till you woke up." Logan continued ignoring Remy.

"Worried about me swamp rat?" Rogue said addressing Remy.

"You looked so pale when Logan brought you off the plane." Remy said still scowling.

Rogue soften and approached him. "Remy I'm fine. I promise." She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

Remy wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Lost in the kiss they didn't hear Logan growl and unsheathe his claws. Rogue suddenly pulled away. "Eww you really smell. Go shower."

Remy laughed and looked over her shoulder. Seeing Logan's claws out he asked "Problem?"

Rogue turned and looked behind her. "Logan put those away." Rogue said. "Now." She said loudly when he didn't comply.

Logan muttered as he sheathed his claws. "You're pushing it Gumbo."

Remy only smirked at him. Before Logan could gut him for the smirk Kitty came through the wall. "Hey Rogue we have to go do a final fitting for our bridesmaids dresses. If your feeling up to it would you like to come?" Kitty's eyes seem to plead Rogue.

"Oh yeah I guess." Rogue said. "Will you be okay here?" Rogue asked Remy as she glanced at Logan.

"I'll be fine. I will hang out with Petey boy." Remy replied.

Rogue bit her lip and then turned to Logan. "Please don't gut him while I'm gone."

"No promises." Logan replied.

Rogue sighed. "Fine." She gave Remy a chaste kiss. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Don't worry I will try to stay in one piece while you are gone."

Rogue rolled her eyes and followed Kitty out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own

Rogue sat with Jean and Jean's cousin, who Rogue had already forgot the name of, and Storm. Waiting for Kitty to come out of the dressing room to make sure here dress fit. They were going to fit the bridesmaids and then the bride. Kitty was the last bridesmaid to be fitted.

As Kitty came out all Rogue could think, as she had thought for the other two, was what an ugly dress. It was a shiny orangery pink. With a giant bow attached to the right hip. Rogue was glad she wasn't a bridesmaid.

"Oh Kitty you look so sweet." Jean cooed.

"Oh thanks Jean." Kitty replied with a tight smile. "It's a lovely dress.

Rogue resisted the urge to snort.

After the sales lady fussed around Kitty for a bit, Kitty was able to go and take off the dress. Jean stepped into the dressing room to put on her wedding dress. When she came out Rogue gawked. The dress was huge. It was not the kind of dress you pictured for an out door wedding in the summer. It reminded Rogue more of a wedding cake than a wedding dress. "So Rogue what do you think? Your the only one who hasn't seen it." Jean said pulling Rogue from her musings.

"You look just lovely Jean." Rogue said. And she did. Just fluffy also.

"Thanks Rogue." Jean said with a smile.

The sales women began to fuss over Jean and Kitty leaned over to Rogue and asked her "Wanna see the dress I want when I get married."

"Sure why not." Rogue replied.

"Jean we will be right back. I wanna show Rogue that dress I liked." Kitty said to Jean.

Rogue followed Kitty out on to the sales floor. Kitty took her over to a dress. It was an a-line lace dress with a ribbon tied around the waist. It was sweet just like Kitty. "That dress is beautiful and very you." Rogue said with a smile. "Now all you need to do if find the boy so you can have a wedding."

Kitty laughed at that. "I know planning the wedding seems so much easier than finding the boy." Kitty joked.

Rogue glances around the showroom and a dress caught her eye. It was a simple silhouette with a v-neck top and was ruched a bit at the waist. Rogue lifted her hand up and touched it. It had such soft material. She could actuality see herself in it. "Wow Rogue that's gorgeous." Kitty comented.

"Yeah." Rogue replied.

"To bad you and Remy aren't getting married." Kitty said.

Rogue lost in her thoughts replied "He said he wants to marry me."

"What! You didn't tell me that! Where's your ring?" Kitty squealed.

Rogue whipped her head around. Had she said that out loud? Crap. Rogue thought.

"Kitty shush. He hasn't asked me yet. He just said that he wanted to and that he would. Just not when." Rogue said in a hushed voice.

"Oh my god I can't believe you guys talked about marriage." Kitty squealed again.

"Kitty lower you voice. I don't want Jean or Storm knowing yet. At least not until he actually asks me." Rogue hissed.

"Okay okay. Being quiet now. This is just so exciting. Just promise me you won't make me wear a dress like Jean is okay."

"Who says you get to be a bridesmaid when I get married?"

"Please of course I do."

Rogue laughed. "Okay I promise."

"Good. Hey Rogue do you wanna marry him?"

"Yeah I do."

Remy sat in the game room with Piotr watching a movie. "Hey Pete?" Remy said.

"Yes." Piotr answered turning away from the TV.

"Do you think Logan would skewer me if I asked for his permission to marry Rogue?" Remy asked.

"Yes." Pitor replied. "I was not here when she was but I have heard of how close they are. He thinks of her as a daughter I'm told. So yes."

Remy sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"You want to marry Rogue?"

"Yeah I know she is the only one for me. I don't deserve her but if she'll have me I want to be with her forever."

"Maybe try telling him that before he gets a chance to skewer you."

"I'll try. Guess I better bite the bullet." Remy said getting of the couch to go in search of Logan.

"Good luck comrade." Pitor responded.

It took Remy a while but he finally located Logan in the Professor's office. "Please come in Mr Lebeau." Remy heard him say in his head.

Remy opened the door and saw Logan standing in front of the desk and the Professor behind it.

"Well Logan." The Professor said. "I believe we are done and Mr Lebeau would like to speak to you. You may use my office. Please try not to break anything." Turning to Remy he said "Good luck to you." and excited the room.

"What do you want kid?" Logan asked gruffly.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rogue." Remy said calmly.

"What about Rogue?"

"I would like your permission to ask Rogue to marry me. She thinks of you like a father and I know it would mean a lot to her to ask you first."

Logan stared at Remy and then burst out laughing. "This a joke? I'm not gonna let you marry Rogue."

"It's not a joke I really want to marry her. I love her and she is the only one I wanna be with."

"For now."

"Forever."

Logan stared again. Then he grabbed Remy and threw him against the wall knocking down books and pictures. Grabbing Remy off the floor Logan pinned he against the wall and unsheathed his claws and pointed them at Remy's neck.

"I'm not gonna let you break her heart." Logan spat.

"I don't want to break her heart."

"But you will."

"I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen."

Logan growled dangerously.

"Please Logan."

Logan narrowed his eyes at the Cajun. Remy continued. "She is everything to me. I wanna wake up everyday to her next to me. I can't see my future without her in it."

Logan dropped Remy unceremoniously and sheathed his claws. "You do anything to hurt her anything and I will kill you." Logan said in a low voice.

"I understand." Remy replied.

"You can ask her. Now go away." Logan said turning his back on Remy.

Remy left the room. Logan began to pick up the books on the floor not wanting a lecture from Charles. He was not happy with this. No one was good enough for Rogue but that Cajun was the worst. He shouldn't have let her get away with seeing him before. There was still a chance that Rogue would say no when the Cajun asked. But he didn't think that would happen. "I need a beer," Logan said and left the office.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own

Rogue wandered around the institute looking for Remy. She had just returned from the wedding shop and she really wanted to spend some time with him. She finally found him playing video games with Bobby. Piotr was there to but was occupied with sketching. Rogue took a seat on the couch next to Remy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have fun Cherie?" Remy asked.

"It was alright it was nice spending time with them." Rogue replied. "Behave while I was gone?"

"But of course."

Rogue laughed. She turned to Piotr. "What are you drawing?"

Piotr colored. "Ah just sketching."

Bobby piped up. "He's probably drawing Kitty he always draws Kitty."

Piotr colored again.

"Bobby that wasn't very nice." Rogue scolded. "You don't have to tell or show me Pete."

"I would not mind showing you." Piotr replied. Rogue got up and went over by him.

Rogue looked at the picture he was drawing it was indeed of Kitty. She was sitting by a window with her laptop on her lap with a look of thoughtfulness on her face.

"Oh Pete this is wonderful. You should show her she would love it." Rogue said sweetly.

"Do you think so?" Piotr said scrunching up his brow. "I do not want to upset her that I was drawing her with out permission."

"She won't mind. I know it." Rogue replied.

"Then I will show her." Piotr decided.

"She just went up to her room. She should be there now."

Piotr stood up looking nervous. "She will not mind?"

"No she won't"

With that Piotr headed towards Kitty's room. After he had left Rogue said "And that's my good deed for the day."

"Oh is it now?" Remy said smirking.

"Yes Kitty has been hinting she likes him for months. And I noticed he stares at her when she's not looking. He just needed a push and Kitty just needs a sign that he likes her."

"Well aren't you just a little match maker."

"Bluh one time thing I swear." Rogue said with a frown.

Remy laughed.

Rogue cuddled up against him and said "I play winner." And Remy laughed again.

Logan watched the couple from the doorway. Rogue looked so content snuggled up against the Cajun. Could he really let her go? A part of him wanted to cross the room grab the Cajun and get rid of him once and for all. But another part of him just wanted Rogue to be happy and if it was with the Cajun so be it. Ug he thought he was gonna need another beer. And he left the room.

After an evening of video games, a large dinner and more video games Rogue headed to her room she was sharing with Kitty escorted by Remy. They reached the door and Rogue said goodnight and leaned up to kiss him.

Remy pulled away. "Are you sure you can't sneak into my room tonight?"

Rogue laughed. "I don't think we should risk it. Logan will probably check."

Remy laid his forehead on hers. "You're right." He said thinking of his and Logan's conversation earlier. Rogue kissed him again. He pulled her close and the kisses became heated.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned to see Scott standing behind them. "You should get to your own room Gambit." Scott said angrily. "It's a good thing I was patrolling."

Remy rolled his eyes at Rogue. And she stifled a giggle. "Good night ma cherie." Remy said and gave her another kiss and then sauntered off to his assigned room.

"Rogue your playing with fire and your gonna get burned." Scott said once Remy had disappeared.

"No Scott I'm playing with kinetic energy and I'm gonna get blown up." Rogue said and opened her door and shut it in his face before he could reply.

When Rogue walked into the room Kitty was sitting on her bed. "Fighting with Scott?" She asked.

"Yes he is such an ass." Rogue said flopping down on her bed. She looking over at Kitty who was almost bouncing up and down on her bed with energy.

"What's up Kit?" Rogue asked she was pretty sure she knew but she felt it was best to play the ignorance card.

"I think Petey likes me!" Kitty said.

"Petey?" Rogue thought refraining from rolling her eyes. "Really?" She said to Kitty.

"Yes today he came by the room and showed me a sketch he was doing and it was of me and I looked really pretty. And I told him that and he said that's how he sees me!"

"Wait a go Pete." Rogue thought. "That's sweet I bet he does like you." Rogue said.

"I think I'm gonna ask him if he wants to grab dinner tomorrow. I think he's to shy to ask me."

"That's a good idea Kit."

"Yay I'm totally gonna do it."

Kitty rambled on about what she should wear. Rogue fell asleep before Kitty had even decided.

The next day Rogue sat a the breakfast table next to Remy. Remy had been up for a while and used the danger room. He never seemed to need as much sleep as she did. Rogue yawned and leaned against him breathing his smell of cloves and spice. She had missed sleeping next to him.

"Still asleep?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm still really worn out." Rogue said.

"You can't be tired Rogue I have declared it sibling bonding day!" Kurt announced.

"Oh have you." Rogue replied.

"Yes Gambit gets to see you all the time and I have not see you in months. So today I get you." Kurt reasoned.

"Alright. I can't argue with that logic." Rogue said with a smile.

Kurt dragged her to an arcade were they enjoyed themselves immensely. Around lunch time they grabbed burgers in the small restaurant at the arcade.

After some small talk Kurt asked her "Are you and Gambit serious?"

Rogue looked him in the eye. "Yes we are. I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes Kurt he does."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am. Very." Rogue said smiling.

"Scott said I should talk to you about this and make you see it's a bad idea."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"But I see that he cares for you. And if your happy. I will support you. It just might take me a while to get used to seeing you together.

"Fair enough. Thanks Kurt."

"Your welcome.

"Now tell me how Amanda is."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own

Rogue wondered how a day that had started out so wonderful could end so crappy. She had woken up refreshed without that worn out feeling she had the last two days. Carol had called her and told her she was doing great. She was still in the hospital after all she had been in a coma for over a year and a half. They had promised to talk often.

Rogue had gone down to breakfast in a great mood. The first sight that greeted her was a stand off. Remy and Scott were staring each other down clearly in the middle of a fight. "Oh god what now." Rogue thought.

As it turns out Remy had awoken early as usual and headed to the danger room to work out. Just as he was about done, Scott had come in with an early group of kids to run a simulation. The girls in the group had started babbling about how good Remy looked without his shirt on. And the boys stared wanting to know how he did the moves he was working on. And to Scott's ire they all ignored his commands.

"You shouldn't even be down there!" Scott yelled.

"The Professor said that I was free to use it." Remy stated.

"Scott knock it off the if the Professor said it was fine then you should let it go." Rogue said coming in to the kitchen.

"I am worried about the kids safety and he is a safety hazard. He shouldn't even be here." Scott yelled again.

"Scott the Professor doesn't think so and he's here with me so if he leaves so do I." Rogue stated staring him down.

Scott made a strangled noise and stomped out of the room.

"I'm sorry Remy you shouldn't have to deal with that." Rogue said softly.

"Its fine." Remy said his jaw tight.

"If you wanna go we can take the next plane out of here."

Remy turned towards her softening. "No love you need time with your family. I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Rogue said worried.

"I promise."

The day seemed full of tension. Scott had gone to the Professor demanding that he remove Gambit. And when the Professor refused, Scott had gotten more angry. In his anger he started a fight with Jean over finalizing wedding stuff. Who then started fights with everyone else.

A group of them hid in the gazebo away from the institute. "I really don't wanna go to Jean's hen night tonight." Kitty groaned She was leaning against Piotr. Their date had gone well last night and they planned on going out again once the wedding was over with.

"I know. Maybe we can fake sick." Rogue replied.

"Yeah Scott's stag party is not gonna be fun either with the mood he's in" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about that." Remy said.

"No you are not at fault, you had the Professor's permission to be down there." Piotr said.

"Yeah Scott is just being an ass." Kitty said. "We like having you around."

"Thanks Kitty." Remy said.

Rogue beamed at her best friend. She was so happy her friends supported her.

The night only got worse. They had gone out to dinner first and that had gone well. Jean had seemed to be in a better mood and was talking lively.

It had all hit the fan when they had gone to an upscale bar in New York. At first it had been fine. Kitty and Rogue had an agreement not to drink to much so they could keep an eye on everyone. They had been mostly worried about Tabby and Amara. They didn't have to worry about driving home because the Professor had provided them with rides. But it was better that they had someone in the group on top of things. And Storm hadn't been able to come having due to having a prior commitment. Though it turned out they were worried about the wrong person.

After being there about an hour they noticed they had lost sight of Jean. They looked around the dance floor and seating areas and couldn't find her. Finally they managed to find her in the bathroom causing a scene. She was having what seemed to be a nervous break down.

"Jean what's the matter?" Kitty cried.

"Every thing is so wrong!" Jean sobbed.

"Okay like what?" Rogue asked. It was almost humorous how drunk Jean was.

"Scott!" Jean wailed.

"Okay what about Scott?" Rogue said trying to keep her patience.

"I don't think he wants to get married."

"Oh of course he does." Kitty soothed.

"No he doesn't even care about the wedding."

"Oh Jean he's just not interested in the details. Just that he wants to marry you, Some people aren't interested in that stuff." Kitty said.

"He stares at Emma." Jean moaned.

"Jean everyone stares at Emma she doesn't wear any clothes." Kitty said. Rogue couldn't help but snicker it was so true.

Suddenly Jean turned green and Kitty phased just in time to not get puked on. Rogue rolled her eyes and hauled Jean up off the ground. "Come on lets get you cleaned up."

Shortly after they gathered everyone up and headed home. Jean sniffled the entire way and Rogue grit her teeth to deal with it.

Arriving at home Storm met them at the door and was shocked to see the state Jean was in. She took Jean off their hands and Kitty and Rogue sighed in relief. It was late and all they wanted was a shower and a bed. Rogue decided to go find Remy first in hopes of ending the night on a better note. She found him in the library sitting in a chair with a book. "Hi." She said smiling at him from the doorway.

"How was your night?" Remy asked beckoning her forward.

"Terrible." Rogue answered.

"Oh come here and let Remy make it all better."

Rogue laughed and crawled into his lap. He ran his hands down her back. Then he wrinkled his nose. "I don't mean to alarm you but you smell."

Rogue groaned. "Jean threw up. A lot."

Remy chucked. "Couldn't hold her liqueur?" He inquired.

"No not at all." Rogue looked up. "Do you have a shower in your guest room?"

"Oui." Remy said raising his eyebrow.

"Because I think I might need some help getting clean." Rogue said suggestively.

Remy jumped up and carried her out of the room he didn't need to be told twice.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own

Rogue awoke happy the next morning. She and Remy had spent quite a bit of time getting her clean in the shower. She had missed him touching her in that way. Rogue smiled and snuggled down in her bed. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was past eleven am. She looked over at Kitty's bed and saw the girl was already gone. She was probably busy with the wedding being tomorrow.

Rogue pulled herself out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank. She figured she would go get some brunch and then hunt up Remy.

Kurt was in the kitchen when she arrived. "Morning!" Rogue said.

"Finally pulled yourself out of bed?" Kurt said.

"Yeah long night last night figured I deserved a little extra sleep."

"Yes Kitty told me of the adventurers of drunk Jean."

"Yeah not fun. How was your night?"

"Okay Scott was not happy when his brother took us all to a strip club."

Rogue laughed at this. "Scott at at strip club. What was Alex thinking?"

"I don't know but after a few drinks Scott was really into it."

"No really?"

"Yes it was quite disturbing. Piotr and I kinda stayed on the far end and keep to ourselves."

"Oh poor Pete he must have been so embarrassed."

"Yes but he handled himself well."

"Were is Kitty? Is she helping with wedding stuff?"

"Yes she was up early today."

"She must not have gotten much sleep."

"Well she did get to bed much earlier then you. She said you sneaked into the room at four in the morning."

Rogue blushed. And didn't say anything.

Kurt smiled "Remy got up later then usual for him to isn't that a coincidence."

Rogue finished eating and washed her plate.

Kurt continued talking. "Logan said because Remy missed his workout this morning he would be happy to run him through a simulation."

"Oh no." Rogue thought did Logan know she had been in Remy room last night? They had limited their activities to the shower to wash away any scent and she had left right after. "When did they go down there?" Rogue asked Kurt.

"About a half hour ago. Logan said you should let him have a little fun and that he promised to keep him in one piece." Kurt answered.

Rogue chewed on her lip. Part of her wanted to go rescue him but the other part maybe she should give Logan a chance to see Remy was a good guy. She wanted to marry Remy and she didn't want Logan to disapprove.

In the end she decided to stay out of it and grabbed a book out of Kitty's room and went outside under a tree to read it.

About an hour later a head dropped into her lap. "Hello there." Rogue said to the head in her lap.

Remy smiled up at her. "Miss me?"

"Nope."

"Liar."

"Maybe." Rogue said as she leaned down and kissed him. "How was your workout with Logan?"

"Mon Dieu. He is a slave driver."

Rogue snickered. She was glad that the Professor wanted her to rest otherwise Logan would have her down there. "That he is."

"He was not happy with me this morning. Practically dragged me to the danger room and turned on this simulation that has wave after wave of enemies come after me."

Rogue sighed. "I'm sorry. I think maybe he knew I was in your room last night."

"I doubt it. I'm still alive. Plus it was fun."

"What was fun? Me being in your room or the simulation?"

"Both but I will let you guess which one I liked better." Remy said leaning up to kiss her.

Scott watched them from his balcony window. Well technically it was Kurt's balcony window, he was hiding from Jean and he didn't think she would look for him here. He just didn't get it. What was the appeal of that guy to Rogue? Was it the bad boy thing? Scott knew she had had a crush on him at one point. So how did she go from someone like him to someone like Gambit. And he had won over Rogue's closest friends and a lot of the younger students. The Professor thought he wasn't a threat and Logan had taken him through a training simulation. Did no one get this guy shouldn't be here. Scott froze as he heard Jean in the hallway. He looked down a the couple one last time who were talking and laughing with each other happily. No he just didn't get it. Scott huffed as he turned away from the window he thought he better go find a new place to hide before Jean found this hiding place.

Unaware they were being watched the couple enjoyed each others company. Remy was teasing Rogue about her choice of book. She was reading a Gothic romance by S.J. Allderdyce. "What if I told you I know the author of that book."

"You do not." Rogue denied.

"Ever notice how much fire there is in those books?"

"What does that have to do anything?"

Just then Kitty bounced up with Piotr in tow. "Hey what are you guys doing?"

Before Rogue could answer Remy spoke up. "Hey Pete look what Rogue's reading." He said holding the book up for Piotr to see.

Piotr blanched. "I believe that was the one he was working on that last time we saw him."

"He?" Kitty asked. "S.J. Allderdyce is a guy? And you know him?"

Remy smiled. "St John Allderdyce. I believe you know him as Pyro."

Kitty and Rogue stared at the book in Remy's hand. "No." Kitty said. "It can't be true. I love those books."

Rogue burst out laughing. "He writes romance novels. That's priceless."

Remy grinned at Rogue.

"Well come to think of it there is a lot a fire in his books." Kitty mused.

Rogue started laughing harder.

Just then they heard someone approaching. Kitty jumped up phased though Remy and Rogue and hid behind the tree.

"Hey guys have you seen Kitty?" Jean asked walking up to them. "She said she was gonna be right back but she hasn't come back."

"Uh no." Rogue answered.

"Okay well thanks if you see her tell her I need her help to check the seating chart again."

"Okay I will."

They watched Jean walk away. When she was out of sight Remy told her the coast is clear.

Kitty peeked her head out from behind the tree. "Okay sorry about that."

"She wants you to help her check the seating chart again. Okay my duty is done." Rogue said cheekily.

Kitty gave her a pointed look, then sighed. "We have checked the seating chart six times just today. I just needed a break from her and her necroses. Plus I must be over tired because I swore I saw her on fire for a second."

"On fire?"

"Yeah out of the corner of my eye it looked like she had bird shaped fire around her but when I turned towards her there was nothing."

"Weird. You need a nap Kitty."

"Yes, yes I do."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue awoke the day of the wedding to Kitty phasing into the room yelling for her. "Rogue please you have to come help."

"Help with what?" Rogue asked in a groggy voice.

"Jean!"

Rogue snorted and pulled the cover over her head.

"Please Rogue Storm is busy finalizing the info with the caterer and her cousin went to pick up Jean's parents whose flight was delayed. I can't handle her on my own." Kitty pleaded.

"Meh fine." Rogue got up and followed Kitty to Jean's room. Jean was a wreck. Her hair was a mess and she was fighting with the hair dresser.

"Stop." Rogue said sternly. "What's the matter Jean."

"She isn't doing my hair like I want it." Jean cried.

"You're not giving me a chance." The hair dresser said. This sent Jean into hysterics again.

"Jean calm down." Rogue demanded. "You. Start Kitty's hair." Rogue said to the hair dresser.

"But but." Jean sobbed.

"Jean." Rogue said in a warning tone. "Now how do you want your hair?"

Jean showed her the picture. "She did it before but now it doesn't look right."

Rogue looked at the picture and pursed her lips. It looked simple enough the hair was puffed up in the back and a tiara placed over it and a few ringlet curls around the face.

Rogue set to work and in twenty minutes she had duplicated the look. "Wow Rogue that looks great." Kitty said. "Where did you learn to do hair?"

"Does it matter?" Rogue brushed off.

"Well no. I guess not."

Rogue was not going to admit she watched videos on internet on how to do hair when she was bored.

After she had finished with Jean, Rogue went back to her own room to get herself ready. Just as she finished her hair someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find Remy on the other side. "You look belle." He said letting his eyes travel down her body.

"Thanks you look handsome." Rogue replied. He was wearing a fitted red button down dress shirt and black slacks.

"Merci." Remy replied. "May I escort you down?" He said giving her his arm.

She laced hers through his and smiled. "You may."

"That dress looks amazing on you." Remy said as they started down the hall.

"Thanks you should see what I have on under it."

Remy missed a step. "You are cruel."

"Not if I let you see later." Rogue replied without missing a beat.

Once down stairs they mingled with the other guests. Rogue and Remy talked with Warren whom she hadn't seen in quite sometime.

"Are you back for good?" Warren asked.

"Well I'm just visiting for the wedding. The others would like me to come back." Rogue said.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not sure." And it was true being home she now realized how much she missed it. But she had a whole new life back in New Orleans. And what about Remy? If she wanted to stay here would he stay to or would he want to go back to New Orleans? She was so unsure about what to do.

Remy listened to her answer. Was Rogue thinking about staying here? This was her family and she had always mentioned coming back. But if she stayed would he fit in her life here? Would she want him here. He knew that they needed to talk about this.

Soon it was time to sit down for the ceremony. They watched as the bridesmaids and the Groomsmen come down they aisle. Then Jean came down. Remy leaned over and told her Jean looked like a wedding cake. Rogue stifled a laugh.

Soon it was over and Jean and Scott were married. They all headed to the reception to enjoy good food and good company.

Later that night Remy drew Rogue out on to the dance floor. Rogue leaned her had against his shoulder and swayed against him. "Do you want to stay her cherie?"

"Part of me does yes." Rogue said sighing she looped her arms around his neck and leaned back so she could see his face.

"If that's what you want then I will stay here with you."

"You would do that? You would have to give up thieving to stay here."

"I will go anywhere you go. And I would give up thieving for you."

"We would have to talk to the Professor and see if he would offer you a place."

"He already did."

"What?" Rogue said shocked.

"He offered me a place when I brought Pete here. I told him I couldn't at the time and he said the offer was open ended."

"Are you sure this is what you want."

"I want you."

"I don't want you to be stuck here and end up resenting me for it."

"I want this. I wanna try being the good guy for once."

"Okay."

"So were staying?"

"Yeah. Lets go talk to the Professor." They left the dance floor and headed to the table where the Professor sat.

"Could we talk to you for a moment Professor?" Rogue asked

"Of course."

Remy cleared his throat. "Uh I was wondering if that offer you gave me still stands?"

"Yes Mr Lebeau it does. I believe you would make a great asset to the team." Charles said smiling.

"Then I would like to except."

"Great we will talk more tomorrow. I assume you are staying to then Rogue?"

"Yes Professor I'm home for good." Rogue replied.

The couple went of to find their friends to let them know. Kitty was over the moon and Kurt was happy his sister would be home. While Rogue talked with them Remy went in search of Piotr who was drawing a picture of the wedded couple. Remy shared his news.

"I am glad it had worked out this way." Piotr said.

"Me to Mon ami." Remy replied. "There is just one thing left for me to do."

"Are you going to ask her then?" Piotr inquired.

"Yep as soon as we get a moment alone. Why waste anymore time."

"Good luck my friend."

"Merci."

Rogue went out onto the dance floor with Logan. "I've decided to stay." Rogue told him.

"Good you belong here." Logan replied.

"Remy's staying too."

"Figured."

"He really is a good guy Logan. I love him very much."

"He does anything to hurt you and I'll end him."

She knew this was Logan's way of giving her his blessing with Remy. "Okay Logan."

The dance ended and she went to find Remy. He took her hand and led her the yard that wasn't in use. They were standing under the tree she had laid under the day before. "Rogue there is something I want to ask you."

Rogue heart started beating faster.

"I asked Logan for permission first. And he said I could ask you." Remy continued.

Rogue was sure her heart was gonna beat out of her chest.

Remy pulled out a box from his trousers. "Rogue I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I wanna wake up in the morning and have the first thing I see be your face. I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

Rogue was speechless for a moment. She was so happy she couldn't speak. Finally she found her voice. "Yes I will. I love you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and she threw her self into his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own

Two years later Rogue stood in front of full length mirror in the dress she had seen at the wedding shop with Kitty.

A lot had happened in two years. A year after her wedding Jean had turned in to the Phoenix force. She had been unable to control it and caused terrible destruction. In a moment of clarity she had manged to kill herself and save everyone else. Rogue had almost died trying to save her and would of if it had not been for Carol powers.

Scott had been distraught over Jean's death and had spiraled into a depression. Emma had been the one to pull him out of it and now they were slowly building a relationship.

Kitty finished college. And was now the IT women at the Institute. They now taught school there, due to mutants not being welcomed at a lot of schools. Kurt stayed on to help with the students.

Remy had gotten roped into teaching French and helped Logan teach kids in the danger room. His father had been livid when Remy announced that he was leaving the guild for the X-men. Jean-Luc had threatened and demanded that Remy return. But had met with Logan's claws when he tried to bring Remy back. Remy had received a note of displeasure from him when the news of wedding had reached him. But his brother and his brothers wife had happily come bringing Remy's Tante Mattie.

Rogue had decided to go to school to become a councilor. She wanted to help kids deal with the emotional on slot of their powers. The Professor said she would have a job when she graduated.

"You ready kid?" Logan asked from the door way.

Rogue turned around. "Yes." She said letting out a breath.

"You can still back out. I'll sneak you out."

Rogue laughed. "No Logan. I want to marry him."

Logan scowled. "Fine then, come on."

Logan had grumbled a bit when Rogue had asked him to walk her down the aisle. But secretly he had been happy.

Rogue had asked Kitty to be her maid of honor and Carol her bridesmaid. Carol was walking down the aisle with Piotr. Kitty remarked to her "Now remember don't try and steal him he's mine."

Kitty was walking with Remy's brother Henri. Even being at the wedding he still couldn't believe his brother was getting married.

The music started and the others started down the aisle leaving Rouge alone with Logan.

"I love you Kid." Logan said.

Rogue stared. She knew he loved her but he had never actually said it. "I love you too Logan."

Then they started down the aisle. Rogue was nervous until she saw Remy standing at the end. She had to control the urge to run down the aisle to him. Finally they reached him. Logan handed her to Remy. "Take care of her." Logan said.

"I will." Remy replied. Remy couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when Rogue had come down the aisle. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. When she reached him he almost had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Rogue could hardly listen as the preacher talked she just stared a Remy. She wanted to kiss him now. She managed to say her lines right and then finally the man said you may now kiss the bride. Rogue grabbed Remy and kissed the hell out of him. She could dimly hear laughing around her.

After pictures, toasts and dinner. Remy finally got Rogue in his arms on the dance floor. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very." She replied. "How long till we can leave?"

"Well we are suppose to stay a couple more hours but I will if you wanna sneak out."

Rogue sighed "I don't think we can sneak out we are the main attraction."

"Darn."

"Remy I'm so happy you came into my life. I can't see myself anywhere but with you."

"Cherie you are my life. I love you."

"I love you too.

**A/N Oh its over. I'm so sad and happy at the same time. Thank you to all who reviewed, read and supported me on my very first fic! **


End file.
